Falling Under A Dark Moon
by In The Shitty Land Of Oz
Summary: Her name is Sky, she has no real family, but she does have the adopted family of the three Purebloods Xavier, Havoc, and Chaos. But with the D.C and Vampires watching her every move, how are Sky and her newly accuired friend, Yukii, going to cause troubl?
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight story. I have written an Inuyasha one though! XD (**Also**, when I use the word 'bastered' in the begining, I believe it refers to a boy, child, whatever that has no father. Please correct me If I'm wrong**/ And **I DO realize that some of the names I chose are in fact NOT Japanese names, so please forgive me.)

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to:** Sum 41- No reason, Sr-71 - They all fall down, Sr-71 - Goodbye, Sum 41- Still Waiting, Snow Patrol - Hands open, The Used - the Bird and the Worm, and Meg and Dia - Monster (Rock Version- so much better!)

**The Arrival**

I stepped out of the new smelling black jeep. We were here. Finally! The entire way here, the annoying brat, Chaos, was starting to really grind my nerves. How can someone talk so much, about NOTHING!

He talks about the same thing for hours and hours... What the hell did they _feed_ him!?

"Hey Sky," Speak of the devil. "Do you think we're going to fit in alright?" I froze. That was probably the most serious thing he's said in the last thirty-two hours. Man, staying at the hotel and sharing the room with the guys, was the purest, deepest, fiery-est, pit of hell there is.

Glancing up at the tall kid I reached up to rough up his hair. "Of course," I replied, "You guys fit it where ever you go. It's me that sticks out like a big, red, swollen thumb right?" There it was, the humor was back in his eyes.

"Coming?" I asked, poking my head back in the window only to get something wet run across my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise and I jumped back with a yelp, hitting my head, and falling back into Chaos's chest.

"You sick perv!" I screamed, quickly catching attention of those beyond the gate. "You just _licked_ me!" I cried out in disgust and scrubbed at my still wet cheek.

A booming laughter echoed across the long empty drive and into the trees. The said bastered came swinging out of the jeep's oversizes window and looked at me with the famous lopsided grin in place.

"What? You never minded that I licked you before?" but of course by this time we had an audience that had somehow slipped past the gate without a sound. Not to mention when the boys turned around or when the last of our small group also stepped out of the vehicle, only slightly more graceful than the last two, a stifled gasp rose from anyone in our personal little fan club.

Ignoring them, the perv. pulled me out of Chaos's grasp and into a bone crushing hold with me screaming muffled words into his shoulder. "That was a TOTALLY different situation and you know it Havoc!"

"Sure, sure. You just keep telling yourself that." I could almost hear the smirk in his words.

"You ass!" I lifted my fist, ready to hit him as hard as I could on the chest, but my wrist was snatched and I was out of Havoc's hands and into Xavier's. "Damn it." I muttered.

Laughing he pulled the arm around my shoulder closer, crushing me into his side as he started the seemingly forever walk up to the academy.

"Hey! Wait up!" I twisted my head around to look over my shoulder and was greeted with the sight of both boys running after us and Chaos waving madly. Catching up, the said boy pulled an arm around my waist and leaned on me slightly while Havoc threw BOTH his arms over my shoulders and clasped his hands together at my chest and rested his head next to my own. Pulled himself flush against my back he let out a sigh.

"Okay. Someone's going to have to let go, we can't walk like this. Hey a- OWW! You stepped on my foot! And you! Stop pinching me! Hey! C'mon! Stop breathing on my neck! That tickles..." We were barely moving now... The sun was starting to set and it would be dark soon, not to mention the fact that I spent maybe two seconds looking at the brochure so I had no clue as to where we were going.

And when I voiced my question as to where the Headmaster was, I swear they all tightened their grip on poor little 'ol me. Those jerks...

"Should I take that as a 'no'?" I asked closing my eyes trying to force myself to remember what all the packet had said.

"Well, usually you're the responsible one, and NORMALLY you take care of all of those types of things, sooo, we didn't even think to look at the book thingie." Havoc replied calmly. And when I sighed in frustration he allowed his tongue to slowly outline the rim of my ear and just for good measures, nibbled on the earlobe.

He got the wanted reaction. Jumping I whipped my head around only to be face to face with the trouble maker himself. I couldn't help the way my eyes widened and the way my breath hitched. His messy ebony hair was tossed all over the place and his unbelievably bright green eyes were watching my reaction almost thoughtfully. Then he rose his eyes to meet mine and I felt the sudden overwhelming urge to throw myself into his chest.

Shaking my head I turned back around. "You're mean, you know that? You so did that on purpose." He only chuckled.

Ten seconds later.

"So, are we gonna start moving anytime soon?" And off we were again. This time though, I was being dragged along... Kinda painful.

FINALLY! We were FINALLY at the Chairman's office. After forty-five minutes of aimlessly wondering around, several weird looks tossed our way, one pain filled tumble, and countless rude remarks made about one another, we had finally made it to the desired office. To make matters worse, we passed it three times, only, the boys never pointed it out claiming that I was suppose to be the smarter one here. Jerks! They're all jerks.

I knocked lightly on the door and got a quick response.

Xavier went first, Havoc went second, I went third, and Chaos closed the door behind us. For some reason, I was never the first nor the last to ever enter a room if we were in a group. After years of living with them, I got used to it.

"Hello, Hello!" The unusually bouncy headmaster greeted, pulling himself out of the brown leather chair he had been seated in to shake hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't go out and meet you, had I known you would have got lost I most certainly would have."

"Hey!" I pointed out. "Our bags beat us here..." Turning an accusing gaze towards Chaos I frowned. "Had you not decided to go check out that group of girls, we probably would have made it here faster."

He snorted. "Whatever. Actually, I think the reason we got here so late was because you decided to lay on the ground."

I slapped his arm. "Well had someone not scared me, I wouldn't have slipped on the wet floor and knocked down Havoc!" The said boy slowly rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head at the memory.

I turned my attention to the teacher. "You're Chairman Cross correct?" He nodded. "Good. Can you tell me where we're going to sleep? I'm worn."

"Why?" Xavier asked. "You slept the whole way here."

"Ha! Who could sleep with idiot over here chatting up a storm about a time when he drove by a car dealership!" The rest of my words were cut off by the booming laughter that erupted from the headmaster.

His own words were stopped by the knock at the door. All turned back towards the already open doorway.

A girl with reddish brown hair came bouncing in and came immediately to me. "Hi! I'm Yuuki of the Disciplinary Committee and that's," she continued pointing back towards the door to the uptight figure still in the entryway, "Zero. Please forgive his sometimes rash behavior."

I stared at the smiling girl that was somehow still holding my hand in a long shake for a good minute before I allowed the large grin to make its way onto my lips.

"Hey. I'm Sky, The one with the green eyes and screwed up black hair is Havoc," He gave me a good shove. "The hyper-active **(A/N: That is soo my word. XD)** kid with the dark brown hair and, um, I guess purple eyes, yeah, that's purple, is Chaos." Deep breath. "And last but not least, is Old Man Xavier with the white hair and gray eyes."

"Old man?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, grin still intact, and turned back to Yuuki and Zero.

"It's nice to meet you, really." I smiled to both Disciplinary Members, receiving both a grunt and an ecstatic nod.

"But like I said earlier. Where are we crashing?"

Chairman cross smiled. "Well you will be in the girls dorm while they'll go to the boy's and-"

"Hey!" Chaos objected. "We can't leave her! We never let her out of our sight!"

I snorted. "Yeah you don't. Jerks. I can't do crap without getting caught anymore."

Xavier tilted his head. "That's only because trouble within a twenty mile radius has a 50 chance of finding you."

"And the other 50?"

"The other 50 has ALREADY found you." Before I could jump to my defense he had already gone on. "But yes, in the letter we wrote you, I believe you said we could get a way so that we were all together."

"What letter!" I demanded.

"Ugh. The- The- Yea! THE letter." I was glaring at Chaos now. He was making no sense and he knew it.

"Yes, well that will indeed become a problem wont it?" Mr. Cross sighed. "I had almost thought you were joking." He sighed again. "The rooms we have only consist of two twin beds. All of you wouldn't fit."

Havoc spoke up quickly. "Well, Sky could get a bed, then one of us could get a bed and the other two could be on the floor?"

"Or," Chaos started. "We could share.."

I laughed. "Share? You all roll around to much. I thought I was going to die at the hotel. You either rolling, kicking, or punching. And I swear if I have to live with that for the next four years, someone's going to die."

Chaos visibly deflated as I shot down his idea. "Well... Xavier doesn't move at all, he's kinda like a statue. So he could sleep with you, and I can have the other bed while Havoc sleeps on the floor! There we go! problem solved!"

"No way man, I'm not sleeping on the floor. Wanna see if we can push the beds together and all cram into something like that?"

Chaos actually jumped up. "Okay then. It's settled, we can-" I cut him off.

"Hey, don't we have to ask the Cross Man here?" He opened his mouth to snap back but stopped. Then slowly closed his mouth and frowned. I smirked. Got him.

"Well I assume that you four have no problems with the sleeping arrangement, and-"

"No way! You're going to put those bloodsuckers in the same room as a human! Shouldn't they be going to the Moon Dorms?" He spoke. Funny, I was starting to wonder if he was mute. Shame he wasn't. His voice was harsh and sharp, like he had been trying to hold his tongue until now.

The Chairman sighed. "It has already been taken care of in the letter." I glanced at Yuuki but she was still staring at the three boys in what I assumed to be mild shock. What? Had she not noticed the inhuman beauty that radiated off their _skin_? Didn't she notice the FANGS. Or maybe she did, but it just never registered until now.

"Did you not realize they were vampires?" I asked her softly. She looked at me but I answered her question before she could even ask. "No. I'm not one. As you friend so... kindly... pointed out." She nodded and I turned away.

Plopping down on the couch I glared at everyone in the room, of course not quite seeing that Chaos was missing until he put me in a tight headlock and pulled me close to him as he leaned over the back of the couch. "Lemme go. I'm tired and I'm gonna nap while while you idiots, sorry Cross man and Yuuki, work the room arrangements out, kay?" Before I was done he had already begun to shake his head.

"Nope! If I have to stay awake, then so do you!"

"Go to hell." I grouched. He laughed. Xavier continued to talk with the others, Yuuki was listening and pointing things out, Havoc was staring out the window at the full red moon, and I was attempting to snake my way out of the hold Chaos had me in.

"Okay then." Xavier announced, louder than everyone in the room, quickly gaining attention. "Grab your things, we got things sorted out. The door slammed but the only people who even looked its way were me and Yuuki.

"Zero," she sighed. She turned back to us with a new smile on her face but I couldn't tell if it was real or not. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to where you're staying."

So we did. When we got there, she had proceeded to tell Xavier all the details about the school that The chairman had skipped, then offered to give us a tour in the morning since we had arrived on Friday. In other words, we lucked out. No school for two more days!

Everyone enthusiastically agreed except me who was using all my energy to stay awake. You can't just sit someone who's tired down and expect them to not nod off. Chaos poked me and I groaned. He poked me again. "Screw off!" I tried to sound intimidating but it didn't really turn out that way. It sounding like a mix between a groan and a moan. But they got the message.

"Hey!" Havoc scolded. "Watch your language!" I rose my eyes to meet his and did the thing I had been thinking of doing since we got here. I flicked him off. He threw his head back and laughed. "Take it easy! You know, you're much meaner when you're tired."

_Keep going,_ I warned. _And_ _I'll do more than flip you the bird._ But of course, he couldn't hear me, but he got the meaning of the cold stare thrown his way.

"Wow." Yuuki had finally taken a look at the watch on her wrist. "It's one. I guess we talked longer in the office than we had realized. I'll go ahead and go. Good night!" The door clicked shut on her last word.

"Well," Xavier messaged the back of his neck and looked over the beds. "The beds are bigger than I thought they would have been. I wonder the Chairman gave us the biggest beds he had... Should we go ahead and push the beds together?" They all nodded and I stood to help... Only to be pushed back down.

I looked up in question towards Chaos. He smiled. "They'll get it done quicker themselves. But you know that."

I leaned back, not bothering to push his cold hand off my shoulder. They were done in under a minute. They had even pulled off all the covers and redone them so that they cover the entire bed.

"Okay." Havoc nodded. "Go ahead Sky. You're going to sleep in the middle."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? At least you wont have to worry about getting knocked off the edge." I sighed. There was no way I was going to win and I knew it. They were too protective sometimes. What was I going to do? Get kidnapped in the middle of the night? I highly doubt with their hearing.

Chaos pulled me up off the plush black couch that adorned the left side of the room, opposite wall of the closet, and gave me a push towards the bed. "What about my Pj's?"

"You wore them all day." They all answered at the same time.

"Smart asses," I grumbled and climbed into the center of the bed.

Then seconds later I was joined by the other three. "Okay Sky, scoot over, you can't _really_ be in the MIDDLE of the two beds." I groaned.

"Which way?" I asked. They had already turned off the lights. But of course instead of answering me, the speaker just sort of pushed me aside.

I mumbled but decided to let it pass just this once. I was tired and the stupid strict sleeping schedule they had put me on wouldn't allow me to stay awake any longer. The next time the had asked me a question I was already asleep.

**Tell me how I did. I'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can, please don't hate me for the shortness of the chapter, In fact I was only planning on doing a small intro type of thing, but I changed my mind at the last minute...**

**XD**

**Later,**

**Ashley**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to:** Sum 41- No reason, and Jason Mraz- I'm yours

**A special thanks to:**

**- VampKAT-sama for being my first, and at the moment, only reviewer... Thanks! XD**

--

I mumbled but decided to let it pass just this once. I was tired and the stupid strict sleeping schedule they had put me on wouldn't allow me to stay awake any longer. The next time the had asked me a question I was already asleep.

--

**The Meeting**

The sun filtered in through the opening between the black curtains that I don't remember being there the night before.

Looking around the room I noticed two wooden desks that had been painted white and a full length mirror that had been pushed off to the corner and faced the empty wall. The bathroom was beside the closet, or maybe the closet was beside the bathroom... Whatever, it didn't matter. The walls were and off white and the the floor was a light brown.

A tug at my side almost made me jump. I hadn't even noticed the unnatural warmth that surrounded me. Chaos was on one side and Havoc was on the other, but both was clutched to me with both heads laying on my chest. Rising and falling in tune with my breathing. It was almost like they were drawn to the beating of my heart. More than likely that was the case. It seemed that every time they DID fall asleep on the ride here they had somehow wormed their way into my arms close to my chest.

Let's just hope that it was my heart they were attracted to. If they were being perverted in their sleep there would be a room change so fast their heads would spin... Actually that would be kinda cool, making their heads spin. I couldn't help the fit of giggles that suddenly started attacking me.

Havoc was the first to wake up and he looked around as if confused but when he realized it was me that was making the noise, he stuck his hand over my mouth, silencing my laughs. He watched and waited until I had stopped shaking before he let go and laid back down. With me being the pillow of course.

I huffed and started to shift around, attempting to slide my way out their hands but as luck would have it, they weren't ready to get up so at my first move both their arms had darted out and slipped around my waist. Only when they pulled themselves closer I realized that I had become tightly sandwiched in between the two vampires, so tightly that I couldn't even hope to escape.

Crap.

I stared at the ceiling a few moments longer before deciding that if I was just going to lay here, I might as well go to sleep.

I turned over on my side as much as the arms would allow and forced myself to relax and empty my mind. Luckily that was no problem as I quickly drifted off.

--

Voices. I was hearing voices. And they sounded _pissed_.

"What the hell do you suggest then?" Suggest? What was wrong?

"You can't watch her every second of the day. You do realize that, don't you?" Watch who? Why would you want to watch someone? Stalker much?

"I can damn well try, now if you don't mind leaving. You warning as been listened to, just as I promised it would be. Now, if you would. The door is right behind you." The voice was cold, harsh, clipped, yet so familiar. But I couldn't think of anyone who talked like that...

I wanted to open my eyes so badly. But then again, the sheets were warm, soft, and oh so inviting. I just couldn't resist. I let myself slip into the darkness.

--

"Don't they look so cute?" That voice. I knew that chipper voice. A girl. Her name started with a Y... Yuna? Nope. Yesha? Nope. Yuuki? Ugh, maybe. Not sure. If fact, didn't really care at the moment.

"They always sleep like this. That is if one wasn't knocked into the floor first. It all depends on the sleep. But I still don't understand why they do that EVERYWHERE they go. I realize that our house is normally cold and they take it upon themselves to warm the other, but I think they just like the familiar presence." The boy sighed.

The girl laughed. Her laugh was like bells, so soothing and kind. So happy.

My pillow moved and I groaned. But it continued to move against my wishes and I growled in frustration. "Stop it." I insisted. It paused, then continued again.

I opened my eyes quickly, ready to engage a battle with my restless pillow but was instead assaulted with bright lights. I gasped and snapped them shut.

I buried my face in the thing nearest to me and curled myself into a ball.

"C'mon Sky, it's time you got up. Stop whining and let go of Havoc. There, I turned off the lights. Now you have no excuse. Get up." I shook my head. I wasn't even holding on to Havoc.

My pillow was moving again, but this time it was rising. "No!" I tried to pull it back down but instead it was pulling me up too. "Huh?" I forced my eyes to open and found myself in the arms of Havoc.

"Hey, why are you holding me?" I asked, poking him in the chest softly.

He glanced down and shook his head, "Xavier came in around two and tried to wake me and Chaos up so that one of us could wake _you_ up, since you're the hardest to get up. Chaos tried to wake you up first, mostly because you were curled against him, but when he had started to move, you rolled over and started clinging to my shirt. But obviously, I was trying to get up too. In other words, it took us around forty-five minutes to wake you up."

I slumped in his arms. "Well then, why didn't you let me sleep?" Everyone groaned.

"Because, Sky, if we did, you would wake up sometime around noon TOMORROW. And we needed to have the tour remember?"

Chaos interrupted. "Actually, we don't HAVE to, Xavier already got the tour so he could just take us to the places we need to go, or at least make us some directions." At this I started to struggle, if I could just slip out of Havoc's grasp I could drop since we were above the bed at the moment.

"Come on man! Drop me!" He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Sitting me down on the toilet lid, he pointed to the shower. "Take." Was all he said. At times, it seemed like he thought I was a dog or something.

"Towel?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll bring you one when I find one, just take a shower and I'll ask Xavier when he gets back. He should be back any minute okay?"

"Whatever." I pushed him out the door and slammed it, still pissed that they were making me get up when I wasn't even needed! Assholes.

I slouched over to the tub, knowing when I got out, even if I tried I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Oh well, I'll gripe later.

I pulled off my clothes and didn't bother to find out where they landed. Shaking out my unusual blonde hair, I stepped into the waiting stream of hot water.

Looking around I noticed that all of out soaps and stuff were in here. So someone had unpacked, and considering how long it took the three of us to wake up, I bet my money it was Xavier. And they said I was the responsible one? Please.

I was the forgetful one...

I thought as I washed, not paying attention to anything really, it was all a routine. I heard the door open and I heard the door close, it just never registered until someone started to talk.

"Are you ever going to be done?" I couldn't help the fact that I jumped or the little squeak that escaped past my lips. "Oh sorry, did I scare you? I got the towel."

"Where's Havoc?" I asked, hoping he could hear me over the running water.

"Sulking. He thinks your mad at him. And Xavier came, said hi, got the towel, and then left again! He seemed a little different too."

"Different how?"

"He was pissed. I mean I asked him something and he _glared_ at me, he hasn't done that since we found you. I think you should go talk to him."

I laughed. "Cowered! Why don't you go and do it?"

"Because I know that right now you're hurrying to finish your shower so you can go and comfort Xavier." I stopped in mid scrub. How did he know that? Shaking my head I continued to hurry and rinse.

"I'm coming out, can you get me some clothes?" I asked.

"Already been done, your blow dryer is in here to, along with your hair brush and tooth brush. Do you know how lucky you are? Xavier unpacked all of your things but he left us to unpack our own!" I couldn't stop the giggles. He sounded like a child who was just told no candy until after dinner.

"Thanks." I shut off the water and poked my head out. "Dude, why are you still here?"

He grinned lazily at me, "What? And here I thought you wouldn't mind."

I snorted. "You know damn well that I do, besides, Xavier would maim you for life."

His face fell. "Dammit."

I laughed, stopped, then pointed towards the door suddenly serious. "Now get out Chaos."

"Fine, fine, be a bitch." I chunked a bar of soap at his head as he opened the bathroom door. "Ugh! Ow, that hurt!" I lifted another bar of soap as a threatening jester and he darted out the door, clicking it closed behind him.

"Smart move."

I stepped out, I drying myself as I went. Sure enough, there were all my things, sitting in a neat little pile.

The first thing I went to were my clothes. Some faded blue jeans with some holes in the knees and a black tube top that had a gray ribbon that tied into a bow under the breasts. No shoes. A black strapless bra, and some matching underwear.

Trying not to think to hard about the fact people were touching and looking at my undergarments, I pulled the towel around me tighter and set to work on my hair. Brushing, blow drying, and styling. Took me all of twenty-seven minutes. Grabbing some of the eye liner and mascara they had amazingly not forgotten, I applied some quickly.

I brushed my teeth and dressed quickly. Done.

I stepped back to look myself over in the mirror. How had they picked something like this out? There was no way. No way at all.

My naturally pale skin matched wonderfully with my outfit and hair. Blonde hair that fell to my mid back, bangs flipped to the left side, cut diagonally then topped with blue highlights. My dark make up really brought out my icy blue eyes **(think Evanescence there)**.

I hung my towel and left the bathroom quickly.

There they were. All three boys. One had there back up against the closet door, another was at the far side of the room, staring out the window and the last was relaxing on the bed with their hands behind their head.

"Hey," I spoke up. "Who picked out my clothes?"

"I did."

The voice was soft, yet wild at the same time. I turned towards the door way and stared. A girl wearing a white, mid elbow, muscle shirt with some camouflage pants and black combat boots. Her butt length black hair had purple highlights all throughout and she wore black eyeliner topped with a magenta eyeshadow.

She looked so familiar.

"I'm Yukii. The boys and I are good friends and since I was at this school too, they asked me to come over and pick out your stuff. Weird huh?"

"Ugh..."

"But anyway, I met you a while back. But what? That was six years ago. So that must mean you're... seventeen right!"

"Um, sure?"

"Yea, that's right because the boys are suppose to be nineteen. Okay then. But like I said, I met you before, we were friends for I think three months before I had to leave again."

I looked over at the nearest boy, which happened to Xavier. I was confused. I had known this chick? Why wouldn't I remember meeting her?

"She can't remember that far back. She had been attacked by a vampire and before we could get to her, he had dropped her and she hit her head on something. She hit it hard because she woke up four days later and didn't remember a thing. She's just now starting to remember her child hood. Don't take it personal if she doesn't take an immediate liking to you alright?"

Her face looked crest fallen. Why would she be sad? She's not the one that lost her memory right?

"So... She... Doesn't know me?"

"No."

--

"I'm hungry!" I complained. How many times did I have to say it? No one was listening. Instead they continues to talk about all things they had missed out on in one another's absence. I wasn't part of this conversation and I knew it.

I stood and slowly made my way to the door, hoping they would be too wrapped up to notice me when I went missing. Luck was not on my side.

"Where are you going?" It was more of a demand than a question.

I stopped dead. "Um, no where?" My voice gave away the lie.

"Ha, funny. Really, were are you going?"

"To the kitchen." He was making me mad. I thought that he was suppose to be sulking? Every time I had tried to talk to him he sort of... brushed me off. And I didn't like that.

"I'm coming with you."

"Wha?" He moved fast. His arm was around my waist and pulling me out the door in under a second. I threw a bewildered glance behind us and was met with equal looks.

We were steadily slowing down and were going down the fourth flight of stairs. Where were we? I don't remember going up all these last night. Damn, my leg was starting to ache.

I stopped at the end of the stairs and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "What the hell is going on?" I wanted answers. Now.

He sighed and stopped as well, only he didn't turn around to face me. "I don't know what you -"

"Don't give me that crap! You know DAMN WELL what I'm talking about! Stop playing dumb and tell me... Tell me whats wrong." My voice went from furious to soft in a matter of seconds. Talk about mood swing.

Obviously Havoc thought so too because he glanced over his shoulder in surprise. But I didn't wait for him to turn around, instead and stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his back.

"Why are you so mad? You weren't acting like this last night. In fact, I was told you were sulking, not throwing a bitch fit. So what happened? Who pissed you off? Do I need to go smash some heads together?" I could actually feel the tension leave the air as he let out a chuckle.

"Nothing happened Sky, you're just over reacting. Again." I snorted.

"Whatever. Fine. Be like that. But don't come crying to me when- Wait... Did you get rejected? I never thought to ask, but seriously." Silence. "So I'm right? Oh.. Well it's okay, who was the guy?" He jumped out of my arms and whipped around to look at me.

"It wasn't a guy! There wasn't even a girl, I don't kn-" He was mad now. And I thought he looked hilarious.

"So you got rejected by your imaginary friend? Wow. That's sad man." He pulled me in a head lock and started walking.

"Hey! Lemme go! I was just joking! Come on man! Take a joke. Yea, Take it like a man!" He shook his head and started to rough up my hair.

I squirmed and started pushing against his arm. "Hey Dammit! Stop screwing up my hair!" He started laughing and by now, I was starting to hear other people laughing too. We were there already? Damn him! Making a fool of me.

I finally slipped out of his grasp and immediately set to work on at least making my hair look some what decent. "You're such an ass you know that?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

I looked up at him, glaring. "I SAID YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS YOU DIPSHIT! GO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I ACT NICE TO YOU! LITTLE FUCKER..."

"Language Miss! That list of profanities is uncalled for, especially at the volume you're yelling them. Try acting your age."

I looked towards the source of the voice only to see a snooty female teacher that stood around the same height as me. 5'1. **(That actually is my real height... I'm short right? XD)**

"And.. you are?" She looked taken aback. Maybe it was my tone, or maybe it was just the fact that I was back talking her, it didn't matter. Whatever I did, I pissed her off big time.

She went strait into this little rant about being twice my age and I needed to treat her with respect and blah blah blah. I needed to respect the school. I needed to be more kinder and, um, something else. My attention had been caught.

Walking in through the cafeteria door on the opposite side of the room, were two guys that had the same beauty that radiated off of Xavier, Chaos, and Havoc. They were vampires and I knew it.

They both wore white school suits, the ones that the night class students wore. One had blonde hair, maybe a little darker than my own, and the other had a brownish colored. The blonde had an icy blue once again, a little darker than my own, while the other, taller one, had a light red.

Both glanced my way and our eyes locked before I was brought out of my daze by the teacher shouting a me.

"Huh?"

If looks could kill. I'd be ten feet under. "Were you not listening at all!" She was shouting now, quickly catching everyones attention. Great. Spotlight time.

Havoc dropped a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. The lady continued to yell and I could feel my nerves being shredded down. That was it.

"Shut up you old hag! If I'm not going to listen to you the first time, isn't it common sense that I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN THE NEXT TIME YOU REPEAT IT! Stop fucking insulting me and my usage of words, stop screaming at me, AND STOP TALKING FOR MORE THAN TEN DAMN SECONDS! You stupid piece of-"

Havoc had clamped a hand on my mouth and I started to struggle. Stomping my foot down on his he let go for a moment, but that was all I needed to slip away.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow." Turning on my heal I started towards the door shoving the kids who were too stupid standing there with their mouth open to get out of my way.

"Now wait a minute!" The teacher had finally come out of her shock and was starting to chase me.

I was already out the doors. I speed up. That wasn't fast enough. I wanted to fly.

Sprinting, I took off towards the far side of the academy, not really paying attention to where I was going and not really caring enough to look around.

I heard screaming, squealing, shouting. It sounded like a party or something. My curiosity got the better of me and I started towards the sound. As I got closer I slowed.

By the time I got there, I was walking. Not even sweating from the run. I hadn't even noticed the cold. When did it get cold?

I was standing a little ways away from a crowd of girls that were jumping up and down like they were at a concert or something. What was so exciting about some huge brass doors?

But then they started to open and I quickly realized why. Behind those doors were several students. My breath caught. All night class. All vampires. All beautiful.

Every single girl out there all lined up on either side of the walk way. That's when I noticed Yuki and Zero glaring at every chick out there. Then the students started to walk. The first one, the one I saw in the cafeteria came bounding out, waving and smiling at everyone he passed. Jerk.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. What? The night class had a fan club? No one ever told me about that.

Watching all the girls, I realized how much they looked like fools. I chuckled and pushed of the tree. This was stupid, and I never even got to eat! It was getting late and pretty soon I wouldn't be able to eat at all.

The Yukii chick had brought some crackers with her and she shared some with me, but that was about the only thing I had all day. Then the stupid teacher had to stop me from grabbing a snack like I had wanted. The bitch.

I started back to school. I wasn't going to waste any more time here.

"Hang on!" On impulse I stopped and turned. It was that boy. At first I thought he was looking past me, but then I realized that there was nothing _behind_ me. And unless he was talking to the tree, I was pretty sure his eyes were set on me.

I hadn't even noticed he was coming towards me until he stopped in front of me.

"Um, hi?" He was just smiling and looking down at me.

He grabbed my hand and bowed slightly, bringing it up to meet his lips halfway. My eyes widened and I could hear the gasps of all the jealous girls.

I tried to pull my hand back, but it didn't even budge. _Vampire! Duh._ I scolded myself. I knew the only reason I got away with pulling out of MY boy's grasp, was because they let me.

"My name is Hanabusa Aido, and yours is?"

"Leaving." I pulled harder and this time he let go. As I turned he called to me again. Not wanting to be rude, I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder. I could at least do that.

The girls started grumbling and speaking not so quietly to one another. "What does he see in her? She looks like a punk." "I heard she was the new girl that arrived with three others last night. They were suppose to look just like the night class!"

I rolled my eyes at the petty chicks and raised my eyes to meet with Aido's. He said nothing and I sighed. "Look man. Do you have a staring issue or something? Do I have something on my face? What? You called me now say something."

More gasps. What the hell? Did I just insult someone really important?

"I saw you in the cafeteria. You were yelling at the old bat." His smile widened.

I faked a gasp. "No way! Seriously?!"

"Are you just going to point out the obvious? Because if you are, please spare me, I have better things to be doing." Maybe I was still mad. Maybe I just felt like starting something. Whatever it was, it wanted to piss someone, something, anything, off.

He titled his head, his smile not wavering. "Why the foul mood? I figured you would have been nicer after insulting the teacher like that."

"Just goes to show, you don't know me. Now if you don't mind..." I continued my walk towards the school once again. Screw the food, I wanted to yell at someone.

My arm was grabbed yet again and I whipped around, ready to scream my lungs off. "What man! What the fuck do you want!? Do you not know how to take a damn hint! Back off!"

The smile was aggravating me. Nothing I said was taking it off!

Instead of answering, he yanked on my hand and I went tumbling into his chest.

What. The. Hell.

--

**I. Am. Done!**

**Hahaha! Yes!! 11 pages baby! Woo. XD**

**Lemme know what you guys think and feel free to give me some suggestions. God knows I could use some.**

**XD**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**


	3. The Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to:** Sum 41- No reason, and Jason Mraz- I'm yours

**A special thanks to:**

**-****VampKAT-sama**

* * *

The smile was aggravating me. Nothing I said was taking it off!

Instead of answering, he yanked on my hand and I went tumbling into his chest.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

**The Power**

My mind froze. My body froze. Then everything kicked in overtime.

My anger was refreshed, but then again, so was my embarrassment.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" I hissed. I could practically feel the eyes of all the other girls boring holes through my skull.

"Let her go." I knew that voice! It was.. um, ZERO! Yeah, it was Zero! And... Zero had a gun. Wow. That's a new one.

But then how does no one notice the big shiny GUN being pointed at the mental kid! Oh, right, they were too damn busy thinking of ways to painfully kill me!

Cold. It got really cold, really fast. DAMMIT SOMETHING COLD WAS ON ME!

I jumped and squirmed. Glancing down I noticed that Aido's hand was pressed against my stomach and ice was flowing out from his palm. Wrapping itself around me.

"That's cold..." Aido pulled me closer, hiding the evidence of what he was doing with his

sleeves and body.

"Zero!" I knew that voice too. It was Yuuki. "Put the gun away! Hurry!"

Oh right, the gun. Thanks Yuuki. Thanks a lot. Just leave me here to freeze why don't you. Wait were was the gun? Had he already put it away? That was fast.

I shivered. The cold was spreading. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Stop dammit, that's cold!" He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I want you to do me a favor. Say yes and I'll let you go now. Say no, and you'll be a frozen piece of ice in no time. What do you say?"

Hang on. Was I being threatened? That cheeky ass!

I was brought out of my thoughts when the ice began to spread once again. "Fine! Whatever. Yes, just stop!"

And the cold was gone, just like that. How interesting.

"Good." He speaking normal again as he straitened up. "It's a date then, I'll get you after your last class on Monday." I was stuck to the spot.

Like I was frozen still.

His words were slowly sinking in. Date. Date. What was a date again? Oh right, that's were you... Wait. He tricked me!

I spun around but he was already gone. "You bastered!" I screamed. "You tricked me!"

I turned back around to tell Yuuki to hide me but stopped short when I noticed the very ticked off Xavier glaring at. Though his face was emotionless, his eyes gave him away. Pissed beyond compare.

"X-"

"Come on." That was all he said but it didn't take a genius to tell how how that must have been to say it so calmly.

I did as he said. I followed him all the way to the room, I sat on the bed, and I waited for the worst. But it never came.

When I actually looked off the ground for once, I noticed that I was completely alone in the room.

I bit my lip and debated on what to do. And to think had I NOT gone down to the kitchen none of this would have ever happened. Luck was so not on my side today.

I made to stand but was pulled back down. I looked down. How could I have not seen Chaos there?

His hold on my wrist slipped down to my hand and he just held it. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, he pulled me down next to him.

He curled himself around me as I turned on my side and stared at the blank wall. "It's okay. Just give him a few hours to cool off." He tucked my head under his chin hugged me. Such a friendly jester, yet I felt as if I didn't deserve it.

"You've made him mad before, we all have. He never stays that way for long. You know that."

"But I've never seen him so angry. He didn't even want to look at me." My voice sounded so far away. So foreign. Like it didn't even belong to me.

I don't know why, but I felt as if I had betrayed his trust. All of theirs. Xavier's, Havoc's, Chaos's...

"It's okay. He just has a hate for vampires like that." Like that?

"Like what?"

He held me tighter. "The one's that have powers and use them like that boy did." That's right. Mental Ice Boy.

The question was burning my tongue. Begging to asked. So I did. "Do any of you have powers?"

He tensed, then relaxed. "Yes." His question was guarded. So unlike him.

"What is it?" He didn't answer. I waited a little bit longer. Twisting in his arms I looked into his face. He looked truly pained.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "With us being Purebloods," My eyes widened. Purebloods? I thought they were just noble... They never really ever told me. "We get more than one. I, ugh, I call the dead, to do my bidding. Havoc has the power to control weather. Lightning, blizzards, tornadoes, he lives up to his name. And Xavier. He's more of a mind type of person. He can change someone's emotions, thoughts, what they even feel. Hallucinations, stuff like that. If he wanted, he could make a person go crazy."

I though he had said they got more than one... He saw my look and knew my thoughts. I can't tell you the others. Please understand that I wasn't even suppose to tell you that we even had them. Xavier will know. More than likely, he heard me telling you. But Havoc's here. He's right outside the door."

I lifted my head and looked towards the door, but the knob never turned. "Do you think he's mad at me too?" My voice was soft, I was hoping Havoc wouldn't be able to hear me, but he did.

He walked through the door shaking his head. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Um, the way I acted in the kitchen. The way I told you not to follow me. How rude I was and-" He stopped my rambling with a hand over my mouth.

"It's okay. Time for bed. Get changed, get ready. You have ten minutes."

"What are you? My Father?" I muttered under my breath as I slipped off the bed and towards the bathroom. Stopping by the closet on the way in.

I changed, brushed my teeth and hair, but then stopped. I looked at my reflection.

Why was I so pale? From what I remember of my parents, they had WAY more color than I do. But their eyes were also green and mine weren't. My Mom's dad had blue eyes... Maybe I got that from him. But the paleness? I don't recall anyone in my family having anything less than a natural tan. Weather they went outside or not.

Their hair had been a dark brown. Both of them. Yet I got the blonde. It was like I was made to be an outcast. Like I hadn't really ever belonged with them. Obviously they thought so too, otherwise they wouldn't have shipped me off to my Grandmother's house. The one that lived two days away from them.

If they had never forced me to leave though, I would have never meet the boys.

"Hey Sky! Did you get lost or something? Come on!"

"So impatient! Chill man! I'm coming." I opened the door and walked out. The light clicked off as I crawled in.

"When Xavier comes in, he's going to sleep on that side alright?" Chaos yawned behind me.

"Yea, sure. No problem." Please tell me that my voice sounded at least a little bit convincing...

No one answered.

They were already asleep. I smiled and followed their lead.

* * *

The bed dipped behind me. My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, rolling towards the source of the commotion, I allowed my hands to search out blindly, looking for something solid.

Found it.

"Xavier?" My voice cracked from lack of use and and I couldn't stop the second yawn that attacked me.

"Yeah, it's me, now go back to sleep alright?"

"Uh-huh," I muttered sleepily and pulled myself towards the warm body. He had been running. He was lucky, when he ran, he really looked like he was flying.

Resting my head on his chest I waited patiently until he hesitantly wrapped his own arm around me.

Now I could sleep.

I could sleep because everyone was here and they were all safe. It was when we were all separated I became nervous.

My eyes closed on their own accord, but this time I didn't fight to keep them opened. I went to the darkness with open arms.

* * *

**Sorry, it's really short, I know. But I ran out of ideas.**

**If you have any suggestions be sure to lemme know, alright?**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Fiction Plane- If Only, Jessica Riddle- Even Angels Fall

**A special thanks to:**

**-VampKAT-sama**

**-Mrs.UchihatItachi-hime**

**-TheDemonMistress**

* * *

Resting my head on his chest I waited patiently until he hesitantly wrapped his own arm around me.

Now I could sleep.

* * *

**The Date**

Sunday came and gone. I couldn't even remember what happened.

I had woken up late. Really late. Five o'clock late. But the thing that had amazed me the most, was that Xavier was still sleeping with me. Chaos was on the other side of the bed listening to some music while Havoc was on his unpacked laptop.

He looked up around the same time I lifted my head.

"Morning sleepy-head. I can understand you sleeping this late, but him too? He must have come in late or something. But anyway, I got some food from downstairs and brought some up here." He glanced back down at the laptop and began typing again.

Every once in a while he would take a sip out of a clear plastic cup that held something red in it. Kool-aid looking. "What's that?" He hadn't been the type to ever drink kool-aid.

"Hmm? Oh, this? The chairman gave us three a box full of these pills. He called them blood tablets. You drop one in your drink and it acts like a substitute to blood." He grinned at me over the rim of his glass. "And I was really looking forward to seeing how well the students here tasted..." He sighed dramatically. "Oh well."

I shook my head. "You're so mean you know that?" He chuckled and went back to doing what he had been working on.

The conversation was over.

Laying back down on Xavier's chest I never really took notice of the way his eyes watched me or the fact that they were even open.

I pulled the covers up and snuggled in closer, fisting my hand in his shirt I yawned. His arm unconsciously tightened around me like in a mini hug. I had smiled.

But now today was Monday morning, or actually it was noon but whatever. Two classes where done with and we were free for lunch. And apparently, day class students aren't allowed off the property. That really lightened my day.

How was I supposed to have a 'date' with a night class student when there was no where to do. Of course I hadn't really noticed until two MORE classes where over with, that she had only said the day class. Well, what about the night class!

Three more classes and we were done. This is probably the longest school day I had ever heard of. From 9 o'clock in the morning, to 6:30 at night. That gave all the girls thirty minutes to scream squeal over the night class until they came out at 7 o'clock on the dot. But seven was curfew time. That meant all day class students had to go back to their dorm, and stay there for the rest of the night.

How fun.

Last class, twenty seconds left. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. "Miss Sky, please stay after class."

WHAT THE HELL!

I turned a disbelieving look towards the teacher. One second left. One DAMN second left, and she asks me to stay after class. What in the hells was wrong her!

I heard some chuckles, and a few 'That sucks' here and there. I felt like chunking something at this TEACHER.

And the bell rang.

I got up and walked towards the Miss. and waited until every last student left the room. "Did you need something?"

She smiled up at me from her desk. "Actually, the headmaster wanted to hold you back a few moments. I didn't really understand the reason myself. Just make yourself comfortable. See you tomorrow."

"Wait! You're leaving me here!" She smiled, nodded, and left. That bitch.

Okay seven minutes had already passed, and no one came. I didn't even know if someone was suppose to!

"Screw this." I muttered darkly and stood. Grabbing my back and throwing it over my shoulder I started for the door. Before I could get to it full though, I heard a sound behind me. Thing was, I was suppose to be the only one in the room.

I whirled around. No one. Then I saw it. The window was open and the wind was blowing things off the desk. Had that teacher actually stayed, I might have picked it up, but she hadn't, so I didn't.

I turned back to the door but before I could get a hold on the knob, a long strip of ice ran across the middle of the door, successful holding the door together and keeping my hands off the handle.

"Hey, I just got here. Why are you trying to leave so soon?" That voice! My eyes snapped to the right. Aido.

"What are you-"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I believe we had a date?" No way!

"Maybe _you_ had a date, but I don't recall anything of the sort." He laughed.

"Hey, you said you would do me a favor, I want you to go into town with me as my girlfriend." He was suddenly next to me with an arm around my waist.

The ice was gone and in its place was smoke. Smoke that Aido easily swatted aside and walked through the door, dragging me with him. The girl that were still hanging around in the hall all gasped. I didn't get it. I had been getting weird looks all day. Someone even threw a note at me today that said 'Stay away from him'.

The chick who threw it at me was stupid enough to keep staring at me. I looked up and meet her eyes. She had been glaring at me. I dropped my eyes back to the letter.

I grabbed my pencil and replied in the nicest way I could. I told her to 'Fuck Off'. Then I waited till she turned back around before I chunked the paper as hard as I could at the back of her head.

Immediately her hand went to the back of her now aching head. I smirked and looked back down at my desk. Then I had realized that I had just wrapped and thrown my only eraser at the stupid girl. Dammit, and I had made a mistake on the paper too.

Aido brought me back out of my amusing thoughts when he tightened his hold on me. "Oh, it's you Kain." The said boy tilted his head in a greeting before glancing at me.

"And you're going... where?" Aido smiled and pulled me into a breath taking hug.

"On a date!" He seemed WAY too happy about this.

"Okay damn you! I can't breath, let go!" He made a sound of 'Oops' and released me.

"What are you going to tell Kaname?" That stopped him dead. His smile was finally gone and he seemed to go from happy-go-lucky to serious in a matter of seconds. PMSing maybe?** XD**

"I already talked to him."

"And?"

"He said if I slip, the consequences will be extreme. I talked to the Chairman too. He seems to think that this will be good for the human, vampire relationship." He was shaking his head now. "But hey! We're running late, talk to you later man!"

And we were walking again. I was looking around everywhere and saw not even a trace of my guys or the Discipline Committee Members. Where WAS everyone!?

It was too late for them to save me now, we were already out the gates. We were in the forest now. Well actually, we were on a TRAIL in the forest. But that didn't seem to stop me from stumbling and tripping over everything in my way. Damn my clumsiness!

When something moved in the trees beside me, I all but flipped out. I jumped and clung to Aido's shirt, glancing over my shoulder once.

"A dog? I was scarred my a dog? Wow." I let out a huff. I could sleep BESIDE a vampire, and yet I was scared out of my mind of a dog. How interesting.

Apparently Aido thought so too because he started to laugh. I smack him in the chest with the back of my hand. "Hey, it wasn't funny man!" That just made him laugh harder.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. His long strides caught him up to my angry stomps in no time.

"Where are we going?" It just now occurred to me that I had no clue.

"Just wait. We're almost there." By now I was starting to hear a small roar of chatter.

We were going into town. The place that the day class wasn't allowed to go. Actually, I was a guy I wasn't even suppose to be TALKING to, let alone going on a DATE with him.

Tonight's going to be fun... Not.

"Here we are!" Huh? Already? Hey, it was a sweets café. Yum.

Walking in, Aido lead me by my hand over to a booth that sat by the window. He all but shoved me into the booth. How could he be so happy? We hadn't even _done_ anything yet. Well, besides walking.

A bouncy waiter with smooth looking brown hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail came bounding over, ignoring all the other costumers that had definitely been here longer than us.

Aido smiled at the girl and I swear, every chick behind her swooned. Can you say, "over dramatic much"?

Rolling my eyes, I propped my head on my hand and looked towards the window, finding myself, yet again, thinking of how upset the boys must be.

More than likely, they went strait to the Chairman to see if he knew anything, and the headmaster probably told them what was happening and stopped them from doing anything _too_ rash.

I sighed again.

Did something just poke me? Yeah, there it is again! Stop it. Really. It's annoying. That's it!

My eyes slid to the left and meet with a very close Aido.

"GAH!" I jumped back, a pretty little blush covering the bridge of my nose. He grinned.

"I said, What do you want to eat, drink, whatever." Um, what was he talking about? Oh right, we were in a café.

"What do you suggest?" Great. Smooth Sky. Te blush was just starting to fade when he absentmindedly picked up my hand and held it in his own. I never realized how small my hands really were. I mean, they fit in the palm of just about anybody who held them...

He flipped my hand, palm side up, and slowly drag his fingers down from my wrist to my fingertips and did it all over again. The blush was back and brighter than ever.

"Well," he drawled. "I think the Sundays are pretty good. You like ice cream?" I nodded. "Good." He looked to the very jealous looking waiter and his smile widened. "One big Sunday. Thanks."

She turned on her heal and briskly walked away. "Poor girl." I felt sorry for her. I really did. She was probably in the kitchen now bawling her eyes out wishing that it were her sitting in this booth as Aido's girlfriend instead of me. The me that didn't even want to _be_ here. Let alone have my hand traced by the 'Idol Aido'.

"You're very quiet you know that. I figured you would have started yelling at me by now. Hmm, I guess I can worm my way into everybody's heart somehow." He smirked and pressed a kiss to the inside of my wrist and I couldn't help the instant reflex that yanked my hand back the moment his lips touched my skin.

I turned my wide eyes to Aido's icy own before muttering a quick sorry, dropping my hands into my lap, and start hoping that my hair was covering the enormous blush that now colored my whole face.

His hand slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out and gently lifted my chin so we were face to face. I inhaled sharply and tried to pull away, but he was ready this time.

I didn't move.

He looking at my slightly parted lips like he was fascinated, leaning closer and closer...

A man cleared his throat, snapping Aido out of his trance. He turned his head slightly and noticed the big bowl of ice cream in his hand. "Ah." He reluctantly released me and I thanked the Gods that were obviously on my side right now.

Wait. Why hadn't the other chick come? Was she that distraught? Wow. I hadn't really thought... I wonder if any of the girls in the day classes actually feel like that... I was starting to feel horrible. Maybe this was a bad idea, well technically it wasn't _my_ idea, but still-

I started choking. "What are you doing!" I cried around the spoon full of ice cream Aido had just shoved in my mouth. It actually came out as "Wha fa rar foo ooing!"

He flashed me a smile, "You keep zoning out on me." Really? Wow he probably thinks I'm some mental patient that escaped out of the hospital. Through the window. **XD** "And, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's rude you know."

That was it, I needed a weapon. My eyes darted around the table and I spotted the knife the moment Aido did. I reached out to grab it but Aido beat me to it. "Uh uh. You shouldn't play with knifes." Who said I was going to play with it? "You shouldn't stab people either." Oh, so he's smarter than he looks?

I pulled the now empty spoon out of my mouth, muttered a trade mark, "Whatever," and grabbed another scoop of ice cream. A grin slowly split his face and he too started to eat, but slower than the pace I was going.

* * *

I was done. I dropped the spoon and leaned back against the back of the seat.

Aido looked up questionably, and I looked right back. "How can you be done Sky? You barely at any!"

"Nuh uh! I ate a lot!" He shook his head.

"No you didn't. You took maybe thirteen bites?"

"Hey, they were pretty damn big bites, okay?" He let out a loud laugh.

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah." He was still chuckling when he tossed the money on the table.

"You coming?" Why did he pay? Shouldn't I pay for half of it? I even asked him and he laughed again. "No." was all he said before he reached down into the booth and pulled me out by my waist and set towards the door. But I already had a few bucks in my hand.

I dropped it on the corner of the table before Aido could get me fully away from it. While 'ignoring' the disapproving looks he was shooting down at me, I twiddled my thumbs and bit my lip. I was waiting to see what he said.

"Bye, please come again!" It was the cook from the kitchen. She smiled and waved but I didn't miss the fact that the only person she was staring at was about seven or more feet taller than me **(All the vampires are sorta tall right? I think they are, but screw it. I want him to be tall and if you don't like that than sue me. You know what, on second thought, don't. Okay?)** and went by the name of Aido. That slutty h-

"You ready?" Hmm?

"Uh, sure?" He nodded and walked out the door, me stumbling slightly with his long strides.

"We need to get back quickly, it's dark." Nice Shurlocke, got any other obvious details you wanna point out while you're at it?

"No, really?" He rolled his eyes.

The streets were empty now, no shops were open besides the small corner pub, but we already passed that. There were no light besides the single street lamp that just went out. Of course. It waits till we need it before it decides to die. Figures.

We took a few more steps but something was wrong. My grip on Aido tightened as he stopped. He felt it too. But seriously man! Why did you STOP! KEEP GOING! Of course I couldn't say any of this aloud, I was too busy staring off into the shadows.

Then it stepped out. Well, _he_ stepped out. But there was something...Off. His eyes looked so sad, so tortured. But there was this, this glint that seemed almost malicious.

Aido pushed me behind him and took a step forward, completely releasing me. Then the ice began to snake out going faster and faster before attacking. The vampire tried to jump away, but he foot was quickly engulfed.

The blue ice pulled him down till both his feet were frozen to the ground. It slowly crawled up his legs, around his waist, up his sides, capturing his arms, then wrapping itself around his neck. He was allowed no space to move anything other than his eyes.

Aido walked calmly up to the vampire and pressed his hand against his chest. "Die." Then his hand went through his chest and ripped out his heart in mid beat. His eyes widened before letting out a shriek of pain. Then it was over. He shriveled turned to a pile of ash, slowly being carried away by the wind.

The ice was smoke now, and even that was taken away quickly. I glanced to Aido's hand. The heart was gone, more than likely dust too, but thick amounts of blood coated his right hand, dripping and hitting the ground with a small splash. He looked at his hand in disgust before he started walking again, knowing I would follow without question.

And I did. But this time with my head bowed. His face, from the glimpse I got of it right before his hand plunged into the bloodsucker, had been truly terrifying.

"I am... sorry. Sorry that you had to see... that _thing_. Being like that should have never been made." Even his voice was different now, more gruff. Darker. And suddenly, I wished that I were elsewhere. Any where, it didn't matter.

"Are you afraid? Are you afraid of him, or me?" I couldn't answer. He stopped, I stopped. He looked back at me and I couldn't miss the sad look in his eyes. "I see. I didn't mean to frighten you."

And he was off again.

He said not a word and I wanted to kick myself. I should have just lied and said I was still scared over the screw up vampire that attacked us. No one wanted to hear that their _date_ was scared out of their wits _because_ of them.

He took me all the way to my room and I didn't even question how he knew what room it was. What room was our on the completely vacant hallway.

I took a hesitant step towards Aido and gave him a hurried embrace before whispering a thank you in his ear, then making a mad dive for the door.

I closed it softly, hoping to every God I had ever heard of that they were asleep. And they were. Much to my amazement. Chaos was was leaning back against the bed, Havoc was slumped in what was now named, 'his chair' by the window. And Xavier was laying on the bed, the covers untouched. I sighed and grabbed the blankets we had used in the car and covered each one, not quite feeling brave enough to wake them up.

Finally done, I set to the task of getting myself ready for bed. When I glanced into the mirror, I couldn't help but notice the spark in my eye that hadn't been there before. What was Aido doing to me?

I gave a small smile and crawled into the unusually empty bed and fell into a light sleep. She was almost glad that she went.

Almost.

* * *

**There you go. I would have had this out yesterday, but I was too lazy and couldn't find I good ending. I still think this one sucked, but hey, what can you do about it?**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**

"_**If only, If only." The woodpecker sighs, "The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky." While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cried to the Moooon, "If only, If only." **_


	5. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **

**A special thanks to:**

**-VampKAT-sama**

**-Mrs.UchihatItachi-hime**

**-TheDemonMistress**

**-xxxgaaraluverxxx**

**-CaitlinElizabethAoina**

* * *

I gave a small smile and crawled into the unusually empty bed and fell into a light sleep. I was almost glad that I went.

Almost.

* * *

**The Confrontation**

The entire day yesterday I had been ignored by everyone except Chaos. One full day and Xavier and Havoc had yet to even look my way. I found from Chaos that my haunch had been right. They had ran, full speed, to the Chairman's office demanding to know where I was. Chaos said they had given him a fright and he fell back in his chair, spilling his tea all over himself.

It was definitely a sight to see.

Most of the day had already passed and at the moment, Chaos was dragging me off to lunch. I swear, _every_ person in there glared at me the moment I entered the Kitchen. **(Hey, the kitchen is like a lunchroom at a school, Sky's just going to call it a kitchen because that's what I call my school's lunch room, okay?)**

I turned on my heal and tried to run out but Chaos caught me by the wrist and dragged me in. "Come on man! I thought you were my friend!" I hissed.

He smiled at me. "I am your friend. But you can't avoid the students forever you know."

"I can sure as hell try." I mumbled as Chaos forced me to follow him into the line. I could feel everyone driving invisible daggers into my back. They were fucking scary. Even the GUYS were giving me 'the look'. What was up with them?

I grabbed a salad while Chaos snatched a water bottle. We payed and took a seat. After I threw a fit. And won I might add, so now we were sitting closest to the door and I was slumped in my seat as low as I could go, stabbing at my defenseless salad with a plastic fork. Didn't these people have anything better to do than stare at me? I mean, this is a place were you eat, so eat eat people and stop glaring at me!

"I heard she screwed him. Yeah, they came back really late last night, I saw them through my window." The preppy girls that were 'whispering', not so quietly, had everyone now listening. When had it got so quiet in here?

Someone snorted. "She's too ugly, I bet he did a one night stand on her." I could feel the embarrassment building up, the tear pricking at the back of my eyes.

Another laughed. "Got that right, but had I known she was a whore, I would have tried to get to her first... Oh well, I don't really like used goods anyway." That was it.

I stood so quickly my chair topped over backwards. I walked as calmly as I could to the trash, dumped it, and turned on my heal towards the door.

"Slut." The girl that said it as I passed scowled at me and her friends laughed. I turned back to her and stared at her for a while. "What hoe? You should take a picture, it lasts longer." My hand shot out before I could even think about what was happening.

My fist made contact with her nose, making a sickening CRACK. She fell out of her chair and I stepped over to her and crouched. "Listen here you good for nothing piece of shit, I am NOT a whore, I am NOT a slut, and I will NOT put up with your jealous crap, do you understand me?" My voice was dangerous, low, but still carried. Everyone heard it. "You keep bitching about me like you do and I wont hesitate to do more to you than just break your nose. Got it?"

The moment I straitened up, she started wailing. "My nose!" She cried. "God oh God, my NOSE!"

I walked away.

I felt so different. So... powerful, like I could do anything. The rush, the feel. It was all so new. And the thing was, I wanted to do it all over again.

But I'd have to settle for just running.

And that's what I did. I ran. From the side of the day dorms, past the moon dorms, and into the forest. So many tree, flying by in a blur. I turned a corner, then another. I lost track of where I was going. I didn't even know if I was heading _away_ from, or _to_ the dorms. And frankly, I didn't care.

But that was when I ran into a clearing. But this was a... special clearing. I could tell by the _feel_ in the air.

Slowing to a walk I looked around me in wonder. There was a perfectly round lake in the middle, surrounded by trees. No, not perfect, the back of the circle branched out in small streams, like they were crawling through the trees, then disappeared into the shadows.

I walked as softly as I could to the edge of the water, desperately trying not to disturb the peace. I sat slowly, slipping off my shoes as I went.

I dipped my feet in the surprisingly warm water and folded my hands in my lap.

To I was surprised when someone cleared their throat behind me was an understatement. My whole body tensed and my eyes snapped open. When had I closed them?

"I see you found my... secret little hideout. Sky."

The speaker sat next to me and followed my gaze into the trees. "I'm sorry, I had no idea," I started to stand but he threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me back down.

"It's fine. Besides, I wanted to talk to you anyway." Great. There goes _all_ chances of escaping.

"That's great in all, but you wanna tell me who you are and how you know me?" He looked so familiar. I had, no doubt, seen him somewhere before. Where? Where...

"Akatsuki Kain. I believe you have seen me with Aido. In the mess hall **(okay, listen up, my friend calls our school lunch room the 'mess hall' I call it the 'Kitchen' we all have our little names for it. Okay? The night class is going to call it the mess hall, sorry if that's a little too OOC for your taste.) **the other day. You were yelling." Oh, right. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I forgot about that.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. But I'll bet my friends are worried, I'd better, you know, take off and all." His grip on my shoulder tightened considerably and he was shaking his head before I even finished. "Or not..."

"I wasn't done. I wanted to know what happened last night since Aido himself refuses to tell me.

"And I'm assuming that I don't have a choice right?" He actually grinned.

"No, no you don't."

"Great." I said dryly. "Um, let's see. He came to the chairman, asked permission to have the teacher hold me hostage for him, he waited till she left, then he kidnapped me, dragged me to town." Deep breath. "He took me to this café and bought a Sunday, we talked, we ate, we left. Then a, um, yeah that's it man." Maybe he never noticed the little slip up.

He closed his eyes. "What else happened?" Why was he asking?

"You already know don't you?" He hesitated, but nodded anyway. "Then why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"I was just wondering, if he..." I knew what he meant.

"You wanted to know if he screwed with my memories right?" He sighed.

"You have a way of making everything sound much worse than it really is." Bull.

"Really? Someone digging around in my mind and taking away my knowledge of something that really did happen isn't very bad? That's fucking horrible!"

* * *

**Kain's Perspective**

This girl. There was something about her. Now I knew why Aido refused to leave her alone. The moment I saw her in my clearing I noticed this over protective feeling that swarmed my senses.

"That's fucking horrible!" That was all I had caught. Then she attempted to leave again. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me to keep talking to her. So I did.

Instead of letting her leave I pulled her down once again, but this time into my lap. I curled her against my chest and stroked her hair while I stared out into the water.

I felt this over whelming need to be near her and hold her. Like she was too fragile to be left alone. I wanted to become one of her protectors.

And that scared me.

* * *

**Sky's Perspective**

What in the... What was he doing!

I was used to the physical contact from _my_ guys, not the night class. Actually, now that I thought about it, NO one else had EVER given me a hug, not to mention the boys scared off any secret admirers that I might have ever had.

"Um, do you mind... You know... Letting me go and all... Hey, you there?" His eyes looked so vacant. Like he wasn't listening, or like he was lost in his own thoughts. Absently I wondered if this was how I looked last night.

I felt so sorry for Aido... This was actually quite annoying, when the person you were trying to talk to kept spacing out on you.

"I think that you would... be good for Aido. I think that you may be just what he needs." What was he talking about? Me being good for- Aido? He was speaking his thought wasn't he... So that's what he thought? That I would be a good person for him?

No, I wasn't good for anyone. I hadn't been good enough for my parents, and I hadn't, wasn't, good enough for Xavier, Chaos, and Havoc. So why did _they_ keep me around? Kain started talking again and I made a mental note to think about that later.

"What? No sarcastic remark? And I was really looking forward to what you had to say." Wha? What was he going on about?

I looked up at him and noticed that in my musings, I had missed the fact that he had let go. I jumped off him as quickly as I could and rubbed my neck while I made sure to face away from Kain. "Sorry..."

"Why apologize?" His question had caught me off guard. Why not apologize? I turned around.

He ignored my stunned expression and started up again. "Do you know what that thing was that attacked you last night?"

"A vampire right?"

His lips set themselves into a hard line. "Yes... And no. It was a level E." Level E? "It was a vampire that was once a human. He slowly started to go insane and his thirst for blood became too much. In other words, he gave into the blood lust." He looked at me, his eyes bearing into mine and I suddenly felt a spike of fear. Like last night. With Aido. "He became what we truly despise, a true monster."

I wanted to fatten myself against the ground and make myself as small as possible, but I also wanted to run. I was torn between the two and in the end ended up doing nothing.

He stood and held out his hand to me. "Come, we should go."

Well, he knew the way out, so... here goes nothing.

I took it.

* * *

"I can't believe you would run off into the forest alone! Come on Sky! Us your head for once in your life dammit!" Havoc was furious, Xavier was livid, and Chaos... Well, Chaos was just being Chaos.

"Hey man, chill, it's not like anything happened-" Havoc was pacing and Chaos was following, pleading for my sake. Xavier was sitting in 'Havoc's chair' since every time Havoc sat down, he stood right back up.

"And we had better be damn glad that nothing happened! There would have been nothing we could have done to save her!" He was shouting now. I don't think I had ever been this glad that the entire hallway was empty. **(!!I believe I had mentioned that little fact in the last chapter. Just think of it as a reconstruction thing and so they don't have anyone in that specific area. Yes they are still in the Sun Dorms.!!)**

I bowed my head and was currently trying to decided which was scariest? Kain or Havoc. Right now I was rooting for Havoc.

I stole a glance at the open door and was tempted to see if I would make it but that was when Xavier finally looked up. He shook his head and the door slammed shut. Then locked itself. And just for good measures, he moved the chair that had once been seated under the desk, across the room and under the door knob.

Oh yeah, they'd catch me. But hey, I found out Xavier's second power... Though I really wish I didn't have to find it when I was really needed escape route.

I glared at Xavier and he shrugged. Asshole. Just wait till I get my hands on you.

One minute Havoc was pacing and the next he had his hands on either side of me and was inches from my face. "Your not listening to me are you?" His breath was cool against my skin and I had this sudden urge to lean into him, but stopped that thought before I could do anything rash.

I leaned back slightly hoping to put some distance between me and the vampire but with no luck. He just got closer. "What's wrong? Hm?"

"Um, I, um, uh..." Damn, I lost my train of thought. He smirked.

"That's what I thought... I don't want you to ever go into the, actually, don't ever go ANYWHERE alone. Okay? Please?" Talk about mood swing.

I couldn't promise that. But I nodded anyway.

He looked almost relieved. "Thank you." My eyes made their way to Xavier but he was looking down and off to the side. Like he didn't believe me. Then I realized it. He didn't. I had lost his trust.

I could feel the tears and I willed them not to fall, but it was like my body wasn't listening. Instead of nodding and laying down to go to sleep, I stood and slowly walked over to where Xavier was sitting. He looked up at me in question and I dropped to my knees between his legs. A second passed and threw my arms around his waist.

He did nothing and I had to fight my embarrassment to hold on even tighter. Then I felt it. He bent down and hugged my back.

I would try. I would really try to fulfill my promise of not going anywhere alone, though already I could already feel the loopholes lurking, just waiting for me to discover them.

I dragged myself as close as I could get to him and tried to make this moment last as long as possible. This was just like the old days. The days when I didn't have to worry about pissing off the wrong vampires. When I only knew three people, actually four if you include Yukii.

I could feel two hands on my hair. They were petting in a soothing motion and I just now noticed the heaviness of my eyes. So I gave in... Without a second thought.

* * *

**Hey, yeah, it was short I know, but chill! I was at my Nana's when I wrote this so that's why it's out so late, other wise it would have been out like four or five hours ago. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter so... Yeah.**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**


	6. The Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Hope- Who Am I To Say _(I love that song! It's so damn sad!)_

**( !! I am going to apologize ahead of time for the EXTEREEM use of swear words in this chapter. And if you don't like, then don't read. Please do not say I didn't warn you. I don't particularly wish to get in trouble with the site. SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE CURSE WORDS ALRIGHT! !! )**

* * *

I could feel two hands on my hair. They were petting in a soothing motion and I just now noticed the heaviness of my eyes. So I gave in... Without a second thought.

* * *

**The Alone**

"What the hell?" Something was jumping on the end of my bed screaming, "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

"God! That's fucking _heavy_!" Something had just tackled me. And it hurt.

"Hey! I am not!" My eyes snapped open.

"Yukii? What are you doing here? It's like..." I trailed off turning around to take a look at the clock. "NINE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"

I was up, running around. Snatching at my clothes and pulling them on, not really caring that she was in the room at the moment. "Well, I tried but you didn't want to wake up... And... We're not _that_ late." I stopped mid brush.

"We?" She beamed.

"Yep! I got transferred into all of your classes!" Really? I looked over her shoulder.

"Where are they?" My tone was flat and I was trying not to take out my anger on her... It just wouldn't be fair.

"Um," She suddenly seemed very nervous. "Yeah, uh, they'll see you in your first class."

What? She saw my confuse expression. "Oh, they also got themselves put into your classes. The Chairman approved."

"He did, did he?" I finished brushing my hair, my rushed mood gone. Now I had no desire to get to class.

I grabbed my almost empty bag and trudged out the door, following the now annoyingly happy Yukii that just didn't seem to know when to shut up. She was nice and all, but seriously, enough was definitely enough.

"There the room is! I see it!" She was way too happy. Way, WAY too happy this morning.

"Hey chick," She looked back over her shoulder and paused in mid step. "Chill." She beamed again but stayed quiet. On the ground too!

She bounded through the door, loud again, and quickly caught everyone's attention. I stopped at the doorway.

She looked back at me. "Oh come on! Quite being a big baby!"

"I'm not a baby..." I muttered darkly as she kidnapped my hand and pulled me, unwillingly, into the classroom.

I glanced around until I found the three boys. I gave them a look that said, _"You are so dead."_

They dropped their gazes.

The already peeved teacher impatiently stood at the front of the room tapping her foot with her arms crossed. I had to resist the urge to raise my eyebrows.

"Do you mind hurrying? I WAS in the middle of a lesson you know."

"Obviously." Crap. It slipped I swear. I returned her gaze equally which only served to make her mood worse.

Yukii continued to pull me towards the two empty seats in the back, me stumbling behind her, not willing to break mine and the teacher's little eye war.

She pushed me down into the seat and the teacher finally looked away defeated. I grinned victoriously. Yeah baby! You don't mess The Sky!

My happiness was worn and my frown was back. Yukii elbowed me in the ribs and whispered quickly under her breath. "Stop frowning! You'll give yourself wrinkles." I shook my head and sighed. Giving my head a good shake, sending blue and blonde hair flying, I gave her the biggest smile I could manage and she nodded.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my handy dandy... JOURNAL! **(Blues Clues so rocks! Don't deny it, you know I'm right. XD)**

I placed my hand on the center of the black leather Composition book and pulled my silver pen out of the front pocket of my bag. I popped off the lid and held it in my mouth, trying to block out all of the sounds around me, which was actually harder than it looks.

My hand swiftly whooshed across the paper, leaving thick and thin lines wherever they were needed. Black ink spread over the paper lick a web, slowly turning lines into a beautiful picture. One that someone else wouldn't normally see. It was like I was tracing invisible lines. I knew exactly where to shade and dot. I couldn't explain how I just _knew_.

I could feel someone looking over my shoulder as I propped my elbow on the table and rested my cheek in my palm while I continued to create.

The bell wrung, and I was done. Sure it needed a few touch ups, but I could do that in some other class. One like my next one.

I looked down at what I had made and stopped what I was doing to stare. A wolf. I had created a wolf. The wolf was pure white with no gray, his eyes were dark and stood out against his coat. The sky was shaded in and forced all of your attention to the white wolf. The moon in the back ground was big and full, but that wasn't what made me stare. What made me stare was the enormous black wings that were spread wide open like he was about to leap into the air.

His lips were pulled back into a furious snarl and the hard lines of his eyes, made him look terrifying.

He was just like the vampires...

Beautiful, but deadly.

* * *

All classes were over and I had, thankfully, convinced Yukii to grab me some lunch then bring it to me outside. So I lived through that, but now I had to, ahem, use certain methods to keep the girl from dragging me over to the moon dorms to see the Night Class. I had told her I met with two of them and she wanted to see them herself. And the girl wasn't giving up, she wanted to GO!

So that was why I was on my knees, hands clasped together, getting all kinds of looks from students, and wailing at the top of my lungs. Begging her to not make me go. But the stupid, stubborn chick just wasn't giving up! She had her back to me and had her arms crossed across her chest, deflecting every blow of the fake tears and pleads that I sent her way.

"Get up Sky. Your making a fool of yourself. It's not that bad, stop acting like you're going to die-"

"BUT I AM!" I cried out. She just didn't seem to get how Aido was like a stray cat. You feed them once and you just sold your soul.

She actually looked at me for once and then dropped her gaze. "Come on." She grabbed onto my wrist and gave a good yank. I yelped as I was forced to my feet and dragged behind the taller girl.

We got there in no time because of her stupid fast pace. And they were just opening the doors.

I ducked behind her and hoped to God that I wouldn't be seen. But all of my luck had been wasted.

She herself grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the front, shoving every chick she saw out of the way so we could have front.

"Please go back to your dorms! Hey, don't shove, you there! Stop that! Go back!" I heard Yuuki yelling at all the crazy girls and decided that just for once I would listen to the school rules.

"Come on Yukii, she said to go back, so let's go back!" I was pleading with her again, just not on the ground anymore.

"But why go when you just got here?" I knew that voice! Shit! My eyes widened and I made a dive for the back of the crowd but the damn stubborn vampire decided that he wanted a hug.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go, LET GO damn you!" His arms around my waist tightened in a one person in embrace. Now I pity all the cat's that get held down every single day. **(Random I know but my cat just jumped up on the desk and the thought came to mind, of course right after I tackled her and gave her a hug with her meowing helplessly all the way...) **

"Now, now. Is that any way you should treat your-"

"NO! I mean yes, I mean... LET GO!" He laughed.

"What? You haven't told anyone about our relationship?" That caught everyone's attention. The D.C, the wilds **(the girls)**, and the rest of the Night class.They all turned back to look, but mostly at me... Great.

"What fucking relationship!" I was struggling harder now, but still with no luck. "There isn't anything going on between us! Stop-"

I stopped dead. Did he just kiss my neck. Someone gasped and I swear I would have so gotten the record for the fastest and reddest blush in the world. I had no doubt what so ever.

He chuckled and I was still at a lose for words, so I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "You sick, sick, perverted, son-of-a-BITCH! You bastered! Prick! Mother Fucker! Asshole! Dick Head! Dipshit! Puss-" He clamped his hand over my mouth and was laughing so hard he could barely talk and I was glaring at his hand, willing it to burn to a crisp. No such luck.

"Wow, you have a foul mouth don't you?"

I attempted to yell, "Screw you." But his hand made it all muffled and such. I heard someone else laughing and I glanced over to the Night class to see Kain doubled over and the rest still in shock. What was so surprising? Surly they'd heard of a dirty word before? Well, if not, they have now.

"I'm shocked Sky. I really am. I didn't know a lady such as yourself," I snorted. Stop with the flattery man, it wasn't getting you anywhere. "knew such words. You continue to surprise me."

"You done?" I spoke the moment he pulled his hand away.

He acted like he was thinking then wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Not really. So come on, take a walk with me."

"No thanks." I tried once again to duck away from him but he just smiled and kept on walking. I sent a pleading look to Yuuki, Yukii, and Zero, but when they all looked away I tried giving the look to Kain, then Kaname. Both just smiled.

"Damn it! You have them all in on it don't you!" I accused.

He feigned shock. "So you figured it out have you? Now I may just have to kill you. Oh well, all good things must come to an end somehow..."

"Spare me. Besides," I spoke quieter. "There is no way the God's would let me off that easy." They all laughed. "That wasn't a joke." They laughed harder.

I sighed. I was going to have to get Chaos or someone to kill either me, or Aido... right after I kill Yukii.

I waited until Aido began to slowly relax his arm around me then I made a mad dash. But since we were out of the other students sight, he just chased me a few good feet then threw me over his shoulder after he caught me.

"Hey Aido," Kain started. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, man! Listen to him, he had good thoughts! Isn't this a little over the top, I mean I can walk you know."

"Yeah, and you can run too. But I don't wanna have to chase you every ten minutes. Hey guys, I'll catch up to you in the room." He sent a look to Kaname, no doubt asking the permission. And when Kaname gave a slight nod, he look off in the opposite direction of the school.

We got quite a ways, and if I DID escape, I wouldn't be able to find my way back. Probably just like Aido had planned.

"So what? I get no calls? No hellos? No waves? Not even a glance!" Wow, he got strait to the point didn't he?

"Man, there wasn't anything special. You had just kidnapped me for the evening, though you were kinda nice to be a kidnapper, but whatever. It was against my will!" I didn't want to be mean, but he wasn't getting the picture!

"Really?" He had already cornered me into a tree, so it made it that much easier to place his hands on either side of my head and lean in close. "Then how come when I lean close like this, your heart speeds up?" He placed his lips to the base of my neck and I swear the harmless butterfly's in my stomach started boxing, trying to get out. "And how when I do this, your blood begins to boil and call out to me?"

He trailed kisses up the length of my neck and started up my jaw and stopped at the corner of my mouth. "And how your heart will miss a beat when I do this?" Then his lips crashed down on mine. Demanding and sweet. Like a treat I had been waiting for all my life.

My lips moved against his in a furious battle of dominance. What was it about him that made me feel so different, so giddy. Just like a child again. A child that found her first crush.

I ripped away form him, gasping for air, but he was determined to keep my mind off focus, off task, distracted. And he didn't even have to try.

He pulled me off the tree and into his arms, crashing another kiss on me again. Again and again, but I still wanted more. It seemed like something was wrong though. Like I was doing something I knew I wasn't suppose to. But this was much worse than stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

I pushed him off. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted. What had he done to me. I had actually WANTED to kiss him. To feel his body pressed tightly against my own, and to make me feel. Feel something I've never really felt before. To have something so intimate that I knew I wasn't suppose to have.

It was so wrong, but felt so right.

"I have to go. I have to get back. They'll get worried. Bye Aido." Then I left. Running, sprinting, whichever was the fastest.

And he let me go.

Alone.

* * *

**I just felt that since it took so much longer than it should have to get the fifth chapter out, that I should go ahead and finish the sixth. And I actually made good time. It's only 1:02... I feel so proud of myself. XD **

**Well, night.**

**Later,**

**Ashley. **


	7. Everything I Wanted

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Hope- Who Am I To Say

**Special Thanks To:**

**-Mrs.UchihatItachi-hime**

**(This is going to be a short chapter alright?)**

* * *

Then I left. Running, sprinting, whichever was the fastest.

And he let me go.

Alone.

* * *

**Everything I Wanted**

Okay. That's it. I'll admit it. I was lost.

And that stupid fool didn't even bother to point me in the wrong direction. He had better stay away from me for a good long while, actually, I wanna see if I can find a way to hurt a vampire... Yeah! It will me my new goal in life, to make every waking moment for Hanabusa Aido's life, LIVING HELL!

I was sick and tired of going around in circles. I looked like crap and I knew it, I just really didn't want to admit it. Even though now, I didn't really have a choice.

I sighed and leaned against the nearest tree. I couldn't take this for much longer, my side was starting to hurt.

The leaves behind me moved and I heard a growl. That was all it took to get me moving again.

I couldn't tell if it was chasing me or not, but I found out that I really, REALLY didn't want to be alone anymore. And.. I had broken my promise already. The next damn day! What the hell. No wonder no one trusted me anymore.

I just wanted to be back in the dorm with Havoc typing away at the laptop, Xavier looking out the window, and Chaos cuddled up next to me begging me to tell him a story. It had actually become a small tradition that we had sort of drifted away from when we moved into here.

Havoc would look up some sad, scary, whatever stories online, print them, then I would read them out loud while they all huddled around me with an over sized blanket.

I almost cried. I wanted so bad to have Havoc, Xavier, and Chaos around me again. I wanted them to protect me like the good old days. But what I wanted I obviously couldn't have. It was like Xavier had said once.

'It's nothing like the ending that makes you appreciate the beginning.'

He didn't know how right he was.

I saw a tree stump. And I knew that I couldn't stand, much less run, any longer. I was too depressed and tired. I just wanted to curl up and die...

I sat on the little seat, then buried my face in my hands. "I can't do this! I just can't take it!" I stood, tears that I had been holding back for hors, days even, were spilling down my cheeks.

Out of anger I kicked a tree, then the stump. I knocked around leaves and sobbed. "Why me dammit! Why!" And I collapsed.

My will to destroy, finally gone. My anger, sizzled out. And so now, all I was left with was sorrow.

"Maybe if I wasn't so damn useless and stupid and worthless., maybe I could actually feel like I belong to ever be seen by the Pureblood's side. I can feel like I actually belong in a place that I know I don't..." That reminded me of something else that Havoc had told me. Just out of spite because of his lack to fix up the car that he had wanted to. Even though he didn't believe like I do, he had said this like it was the most natural thing in the world for him...

'I know that the big man only gives us challenges that he knows we can handle, but I just wish he wouldn't have quite so much faith in me, ya know?' And I had laughed. He was bewildered at first, but then joined in. I had forced him to take another look at the car, because... because he was perfect and I knew it, he just wasn't trying hard enough.

Sort of like my situation. Only, I didn't have a peppy little child here to give me the pep talk and get me motivated. Besides, I just didn't have the strength anymore.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, but I knew it wouldn't fall. Because if Havoc would stop it from falling right? The first drop hit me on the cheek and I looked up. Another and another. They all fell, harder, faster. Like tear drops.

Like Havoc's tear drops.

How long had I been gone? It was pitch black in this forest. Like it was a moonless night.

I stood and stumbled. Falling again.

I fell under the dark moon.

The rain was everywhere now. It was falling too hard. I couldn't even see my hand anymore. But since all the trees that could have protected my from the water were wet themselves, I didn't bother moving.

I just laid there.

Maybe I was blowing things way out of proportion. By giving up already, but I felt as if I had instead of getting closer to the school, I got farther. Farther and farther away from what I used to have. What I used to be.

Everything was changing and I didn't like it. I wanted the world to go still and I wanted a Mother. And a Father. Maybe a brother or sister. One to look up to or to teach. But I didn't get any of that.

Instead I got nothing. Nothing for about two years. I was living in an empty shell in my Nana's empty house. It wasn't really empty, but it was missing the thing it needed the most. Love.

I was more of a slave give or take. She would ask me to do stuff for her, like get her water, clean her house. But then she wanted me to cook her meals and cut her grass, claiming she was too old. But I just smiled anyway and said, "All right Nana, you got it!" Then I would run to do what was asked of me, shouting an 'I Love You' behind me, but never getting one in return.

And now that I think of it. I have never heard one person, _ever_, say, 'I love you' and direct it to me. Never once in my life.

And that just make the tears flow harder. Why! Why did the man who was suppose to be the greatest, the one that was suppose to be the savior, why was he the one that was causing me so much pain. Why didn't he just END HIS STUPID LITTLE GAME! END IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

I punched the ground. Again and again. I never even noticed when my hand hit a sharp rock and sliced the skin open. I didn't feel the pain, the sting, I didn't even feel the rain anymore. All I could feel, was cold. Cold and alone.

"Please..." I choked out. "Please just stop screwing with my life and end it. You're going to do it anyway right? So why not now! Why not just send a bolt of lightning down and KILL ME DAMMIT!"

I punched the ground with every word. The blood, the red colorful blood, was pouring off my hand now, pouring but getting washed off along with the dirt by the water. By the sky's tears.

The sky's tears. It was crying for me. It was crying for me but refused to help me... How. Fucked. Up.

I hit the ground and rolled on my back. The water that I could not feel, hitting my skin, hair, and clothes. Soaking me, but I didn't care. Why should I? I didn't belong in the world? So why couldn't I leave it?

Why did he have to give me people to call my friends, my family, when we were nothing alike.

And we never could be.

I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to smile and hope that everyone buys it. I didn't want to choke down the food that I never felt like eating. I didn't want to pretend to act like I belonged. Because I didn't.

Humans and Vampires just shouldn't be together. It just wasn't possible.

It wasn't natural.

It wasn't normal.

But it was everything I wanted.

* * *

**Yeah, this was probably the shortest chapter I have ever written. But that was the best damn ending that I could have ever possibly got. So suck it up and think about it this way. I'm almost halfway through the eighth chapter. XD**

**Wow. Three chapters in one night. I feel really good. Maybe now I can get some sleep without that 'feeling' bugging me all the time. I'm free for the moment!**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**


	8. I Love You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Hope- Who Am I To Say

**Special Thanks To:**

**-VampKAT-sama**

**-CaitlinElizabethAoina**

**-TheDemonMistress**

* * *

Humans and Vampires just shouldn't be together.

It wasn't possible.

It wasn't natural.

It wasn't normal.

But it was everything I wanted.

* * *

**I Love You.**

The rain continues on for what felt like hours, slowly getting making it harder to just keep my eyes open. But just didn't want to close them. If I did... I would see back to how my life used to be. And I didn't want to see it anymore. No more.

I didn't want to see how my 'Grandmother' needed me to go to the store for her just to get her some oatmeal they were out of. So instead, I came home empty handed, hoping that she wouldn't be _too_ mad. Of course she wasn't even mad at all.

But that was probably because when I got back to the house, she was dead.

And there was a vampire over her, drinking her dry. What was left of her at least.

**-x-x-Flash Back-x-x-**

I had back myself into a corner and covered my mouth scared to death, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. A muffled squeak passed my lips and the monster looked up and around for more than likely the first time since he had gotten here.

And when his eyes landed on me, he grin widened. The boy himself was young. Maybe fifteen, fourteen, or he could have been two hundred. I didn't know. But his actual physical body, was the age on teenager. And that just made it all the scarier. He wasn't anything I had thought a killer would be. He wasn't old, and he from your first glance on the street, he would look _just like you_.

And he was inhumanly beautiful.

He crouched in front of me and and smiled kindly, but I wasn't fooled. I knew what he could, would, do.

He reached out as if to stroke my face but I flinched. His lips set into a hard line. "So I'm assuming that you saw right? You saw what I did?" I couldn't talk, so I just pushed myself back farther.

He grinned at me, his unnaturally long teeth, no, fangs flashing. He was taunting me. I knew he was going to kill me, and I knew what he was going to use, but he just wanted to show me again. So that I knew what it was that was going to pierce the skin of my neck.

I tried to make myself as small as possible, but he just reached out to touch the top of my head, like a pat. He smiled again before he pulled me off the ground and into his chest. Cradling me, then got ready to bite. He ran his tongue along the dip in my collarbone and slowly worked his way up the the side of my neck. To where my pulse was.

He opened his mouth wide and sighed. "You smell delicious." and his fangs touched the skin, but before they could pierce, he was gone. Like as in thrown across the room gone.

I looked in shock. Yes, I had been saved. But when I turned around I just saw another Vampire standing in the doorway. He looked at me and our eyes met. I passed out as my almost killer woke up, just to meet his death.

* * *

It had been a few hours later when I woke up. I looked around in wonder. The bed I was in was HUGE! The silky burgundy sheets matched well with the ebony comforter. The walls were a dark wine color, merlot I believe. **(In case you all didn't know, merlot _is_ a red wine. I'm basing this off the color... I actually almost got this color for my walls but mom said no... Wonder why. XD)**

The room wastoo dark to see the carpet, letting me know that it too, was a dark color. My hair really stood out in here. The only colorful thing in the room.

The door opened but I was still looking around. What I did notice was the immediate shuffling of people coming down the hall and when I looked over in that direction, I realized that the door was open. Had it been like that before?

Then the three people came tumbling in. I could feel my eyes widen. They were all the same as the one that had killed my grandmother. Vampires.

I pushed off the bed trying to get away, but only succeed in throwing myself off the bed and getting my feet tangled in the sheets. The kindest looking one, the one that had the huge grin on his face, walked around to help me.

He stuck out his hand but I was inspecting his mouth, to see if I could find any fangs. I couldn't see any, at the moment of course, so I allowed my hand to be placed in his.

He helped me back into the center of the bed and stuck out his hand again, but this time to shake. "I'm Chaos!" I blinked then looked at his hand, and blinked again. "You know, shake."

I mimicked him, but he smiled. "You're suppose to use your other hand silly." Other hand? Why? He was using this hand.

I did nothing so he switched hands and then clasped our together. "See, it only works if you do it like this." His smile never once faltered.

He stood up and another one came closer. I my hand flew out and grabbed Chaos, asking in a silent plea to stay. I knew him. I didn't want him to go.

The one that had originally started moving stuck out his hand like the first. And I stole a glance at Chaos. He nodded encouragingly and I shook his hand. "My name is Havoc." I gave a small smile and dropped my gaze to the third and last one.

He tilted his head for a second before he too shook my hand and introduced himself as Xavier. "He saved your life you know." Chaos put in and I looked felt confused at first then I remembered. The mean vampire. The one that killed my Nana and almost... killed me.

I looked at Xavier and he was glaring at Chaos like he shouldn't have said anything. But I was grateful. I hadn't wanted to die, and he gave me that second chance. I launched myself across the bed and into his arms, catching him off guard.

He didn't move for a good while, still in shock. "T-thank... y-you." He gently wrapped his own arms around me and pulled me close like it was him instead of me that needed the comfort.

"What... So I don't get a hug..." Chaos whined.

"Shut up man, I didn't get one either so suck it up."

A tear, maybe two, slipped out the corner of my eye but I didn't know if it was for the lose of another relative, or the joy of finding someone, or more than one, that actually seemed to be nicer than my own flesh and blood.

How did I know that everything was going to change? I was only six.

**-x-x-Flash Back End-x-x-**

She had died and not once ever told me she loved me. My parents had disappeared, no one could find them. No one could get a hold of them. They never said they loved me either.

I curled in on myself, wanting to feel warmth. On the inside and outside.

Why? Why couldn't I be normal and have parent writing me letters ever day. Then expecting at least one back every week.

Because of course, I was never normal. I knew things like that existed. Even before I had seen the creature. I mean, I could just feel the sometimes evil presence of them following me. But that all stopped when I met the boys. It stopped because I got used to the aura that surrounded them, so now I couldn't notice it even if I wanted.

I grabbed a rock and chunked it at what I thought was a tree.

"Hey! What the hell!" I gasped. "Chaos! Stop throwing things at me dammit! Pay attention for once in your fucking life!"

"Yeah, I just throw things at you everyday, just for the fun of it! Yep, that's me. What are you taking about man? I'm all the way over here." They were yelling at each other, trying to be heard over the falling water. "Can't you make this stop! Or at least slow down man!"

"No. I can't..."

Someone cut in. "Are you sure you heard someone over here?" Xavier.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I felt so drained. And the heavy rain wasn't actually helping.

I tried to call to them but my voice was hoarse from all of my previous screaming.

Shit. They were right there and I couldn't do a damn thing.

"Wait. I see her blood! It's all over the ground! Is that.. Oh Gods, SKY!" Chaos. Why was my blood on the ground. I didn't cut myself did I? I couldn't feel it. I couldn't even see it.

Chaos dropped to his knees beside me and leaned over, blocking out the rain. "Sky." His arms shot out and I was suddenly off the floor.

He had me in a bone crushing hug. "Hours," He croaked. "We've been looking for hours. Why didn't you? Why did you. How could you... you- you left us Sky. Why?" I didn't leave did I? I tried to get back. I really did, so why did they think I left?

"I got... lost." I tried to tell him. But I don't think he could have heard me even if he had wanted to.

He went to let me go, but I wasn't going to be left alone again. Even if I knew I shouldn't stay by their side, I was a selfish person. I wanted something that I shouldn't have, and I was going to do everything to get it. I lived this far with it, and I don't think it would hurt to keep it just a little bit longer right?

I wanted their brotherly love. I wanted their kindness. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. I just didn't.

I wouldn't let go of Chaos, no matter what he tried. I wasn't going to stop holding on. I needed something to anchor me. I couldn't do this by myself anymore. Any longer.

I was still crying and I didn't even know it. I couldn't tell if my tears were warm or cold. To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to know. Because if I could feel, then I knew that this was real, and I didn't want it to be real. I didn't want the hurt to be so painful. So instead, I made myself numb.

I pulled my body into Chaos's open jacket and shed my tears.

And he held me.

This was what I had been wanting. This feeling of love. But I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear someone say it, to tell it to me.

"Chaos?" He couldn't hear me. "Chaos!" Still no. I would have to ask when we got out of the rain.

He bent close to my ear. "Hold on, we're going to run alright?" I did I was told. How far away had I got?

It took us a while, even with their speed. So Aido had let me go in the wrong direction? Why? What the hell was wrong with that boy?

I had been so wrapped up in my thought's I didn't notice when the rain suddenly stopped. Or when we started going up the stairs. Or when we walked into the room.

I had my eyes closed and was concentrating on trying to feel the warmth that radiated from Chaos's body. The warmth caused by running. But I just couldn't do it. The most I could feel was a tingling in my finger tips, but that was when I touched his bare skin.

Our clothes were soaked, but who cared. Chaos dropped to the floor with a small, splat and continued to stroke my hair. Muttering a small "Why," ever now and then.

"How.. far?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Hours... Hours and hours. Why did you go?" Was Chaos crying? No, no it was just his wet hair dripping. None of them cried. Sure they got sad, but they never cried. Never.

"I- what? I didn't go. I got lost. And I thought the school was that way, but I, I couldn't see. I, why can't I feel anything!" No one answered.

I was beating on Chaos's chest now, relieving my anger with newly found power. "Why dammit! Why!" I screaming, crying, and fighting. Acting nothing like myself. Hell I didn't even know why I was acting this way.

I had this overwhelming want to hit something, hug something, and then cry into something. W.O.W.

Chaos was letting me hit him, actually he probably didn't even notice, God knows he didn't feel it, by wasn't he stopping me?

He was looking down at my face and was watching me carefully, watching until my fists started to slow, my shoulders started to slump, and my tears started up harder because I couldn't do what I wanted.

Then he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead and started to rock me in his arms, humming a small sad tune. I knew this song. This was one of my favorite songs. Hope- Who am I to say. **(I told you I love that song. I just didn't feel like introducing it until a sad chapter... Or something like that. XD)**

I started to sing with him, as I often did, but normally they were playing instruments. I had a love for singing, drawing, and running. Just about everything the boys like to do. Besides reading of course. They didn't like to read, they liked to listen.

"_Love of my life, my soul mate,_

_You're my best friend..._

_Part of me, like breathing._

_Now half of me is left."_

"_I don't know anything, at all._

_Who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you need me?"_

"_Color me blue, I'm lost in you._

_Don't know why I'm still waiting._

_Many moons have come and gone, _

_don't know why I'm still searching..._

_Don't know anything at all."_

"_And who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you need me?"_

"_Now you're a song I love to sing,_

_never thought it'd feel so free,_

_now I know what's meant to be,_

_And that's okay with me."_

"_But who am I to say you love me?_

_And who am I to say you need me?_

_And who am I to say you love me?"_

"_Don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you need me?"_

"_I don't know anything at all._

_I don't know anything at all._

_I don't know anything at all._

_I don't know any thing at all."_

We were quiet, just listening to the silence. Enjoying the peace and comfort it gave. We were to afraid to break the silence.

So instead, Chaos just continued to rock me, until the some lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room. He sent a questioning glance towards Havoc who shook his head.

"Too tired to bother."

"Lazy."

"Not lazy, tired. Get it right." I yawned.

Then I was up in the air. Chaos walked into the bathroom, set me on the floor and turned to the tub. "We'll go use Yukii's, you use this one. Alright?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I yawned again.

He left, but called over his shoulder, "Don't drown, and your clothes are on the counter."

They, what? Hey. There they were. I wonder how they do that...

Didn't matter, my mind was ready to give out at any moment. I said goodbye to my wet clothes and slipped into the bathtub, stopping up the drain for once instead of taking a shower, which would have kept me awake. Oh well.

I washed my hair quickly then laid back to relax. Forcing myself to feel the steaming hot water that was surrounding me. I was going to do this dammit!

"HOT!" I jumped up, my skin was red. How did I not notice how hot it was?

"Sky! You okay in there?" Havoc was knocking at the door.

"Yeah, just dandy. I'm coming out." I tried to take the drain out of the water but it stung. My hands were cold and the water was hot. It left a stinging sensation that I didn't like.

I took a deep breath and plunged my hand into the water, snatching the plug, and yanking it out trying not to to yell again. That fucking burned like hell! **(I did that to myself the other day, difference was, I was doing dishes and hadn't realized how hot I had the water going... Needless to say, I owe my parents a new plate... Damn. XD)**

Ha ha! Victorious! Take that you big tub... of... plastic. Great. Just fucking great. I was crazy. Now. Officially. Crazy.

I towel dried my hair the best I could and dressed in a long sleeved shirt with a pair of Xavier's old pajama pants. Wow, these babies were long. I laughed.

I walked out and looked around. Were did they go? I stole a glance at the bed. "What the-?"

It was once piece of notebook paper that said, "Please?" That was Chaos's handwriting. Please what?

But then I saw the other slip of computer paper. A story. It was called... A diary entry looking thing. **(Yes, this is real, yes I did read it. But alas I can not tell you what it is, because... I do not have permission from the writer to put it in my story... Sorry very much. But I seriously cried, and I don't cry easily. Soo, it was sad...)**

I laughed. "And do you guys wanna tell me why you're hiding? How can I read it to someone when I'm not even sure that they're there?"

"We're here. So is that yes?" I looked up from the paper quickly. There all three of them were, looking at me with their newly found 'puppy dog eyes' as Chaos liked to put it. I laughed.

"Why not? We're am I going to sit?" Then I wasn't on the floor anymore, I was on the bed, between Xavier's legs and resting against his back with Chaos glaring at him on my right and Havoc looking eager on my left.

I shook my head and started to read. It was front and back and by the time I got to the last paragraph I had a few tears blurring up my eyes. Then I was done.

I smacked Havoc in the arm. "Why did you have to pick something so sad man! I'm crying!"

He grinned. "Hey, but it was good. And you know you liked it."

I looked away. "Whatever. It wasn't _that_ good."

"Is that why you're crying?" They all asked at once.

"Shut up! Okay... Maybe it was just a little... Okay, It was really good! Happy?" They all laughed.

**( Here's the link! Remember! I do NOT own this. I did NOT make this. Okay? Okay.**

**love fate destiny . com /sadlovestories2. htm**

**Don't forget to take out the spaces alright?)**

I slipped under Xavier's right leg and laid down between him and Chaos, after I gave Havoc a hug of course.

The lights went out and it just now occurred to me how they did that without moving. Xavier's talent. Whoa was I slow...

I was almost asleep, right on the verge when I remembered something. "Hey guys?" They were still awake.

"Yeah?" They all asked at the same time.

"I love you."

They were silent, before one by one they said it back. They said, "I Love You Too." I felt my heart start to beat faster and I shut my eyes tightly to prevent the stinging from becoming tears. I had already shed WAY to many tonight. But alas, I failed.

Chaos turned over and pulled me into an embrace around the same time Xavier did. Havoc just reached over and held my hand.

And we fell asleep like that.

Me with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**Um, you know when she just thought of the light switch and not moving thing, it took me around that long too. And I wrote the damn story, LOL.**

**Okay, so there's another. Hope I didn't over do it. And If you loved ME, you could, you, slip me some suggestions??**

**Wink, Wink. **

**XD**

**Later,**

**Ashley.**


	9. The Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Hope- Who Am I To Say, The Used- the Bird and the Worm, Evans Blue- Cold (but I'm still here)

**Special Thanks To:**

**-athanasiamikee- Funny review man, made me laugh. XD**

**-CaitlinElizabethAoina- Thanks for the little chat. I love to talk as you can, ahem, tell... But Yeah! Thanks. XD**

_**!!(Hey, just to clear this up, when the boys and Sky get all physical like all the hugging in everything, or um, the using the other for a pillow, it is completely natural for them. It's has more of a brotherly or sisterly feeling to it instead you know like crushes or something.)!!**_

* * *

"Hey guys?" They were still awake.

"Yeah?" They all asked at the same time.

"I love you."

They all replied at the same time. "I love you too."

* * *

**The Sickness**

I didn't want to wake up, but that damn annoying poking sensation between my shoulder blades just wouldn't stop. Not to mention that the side of my neck where all of my hair had been bunched up was now itching. I was just to lazy to scratch it, instead, I was praying that it would go away.

It didn't. And neither did the poking.

I grabbed the pillow I was laying on, sat up, and hit the nuisance. Then laid back down, hoping I had got my point across.

"Ow, come on Sky. It's time to get up! We're gonna be late as it is-" I cut him off with the first thing that popped into my head.

"I don't feel good."

That stopped him dead. One minute he was sitting on the end of the bed rubbing the spot on his head where the pillow had attacked, and the next he was standing over me, flipping me over, and sticking a hand on my forehead.

"Havoc.." I groaned. "At the turn off the damn light!"

"But you feel warm! You could have a really high fever! Do you know if Xavier packed the thermometer!" He was running around the room, still not turning out the light like I had wanted.

Did I really feel warm? Maybe it was because I had been sleeping on my stomach with my arms folded above my head. But... my throat was kinda sore... And it really did hurt to talk... Aw screw it, I'm staying here.

"I dunno, why don't you ask him himself?" I croaked out before I rolled back on my stomach and covered my head with the blanket, hoping to block out the sounds and the lights.

"Oh right, the light's, sorry. Here you go." It was dark?

I peeked my head out and gave a sigh of relief. Good, I didn't want to stay under that hot stuffy blanket. It was making me sweat.

The door slammed open and I winced. So loud. The lights clicked on once more. "What are you two doing!"

"GAHH!" I screamed and dove back under the covers, then started coughing violently. Maybe the scream wasn't necessary... nor a good idea.

"Sky? What wrong, and why are you still in bed!"

"She's sick. Do you know where the damn thermometer is?" I could hear the frustration in Havoc's voice.

"She's sick? Why would she be sick?"

"I don't know." His voice was dry and he stopped moving long enough to give Chaos a look that said, 'How the hell should I know?'

The door clicked again, more than likely, it was finally being closed. Then I heard the lock. "She probably got a cold from staying out in the rain." Xavier. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Someone sat on the bed and removed the covers. I squinted through the dark. At least he had turned out the bright. I would have to thank him later.

I would have done it now, but another coughing fight was triggered and I was left gasping for air in between wheezes.

Xavier shook his head and pulled me up onto the pillow and softly stroked my back, his fingers soft against the skin he _did _touch. His hands were cold and inviting and I couldn't help the immediate reaction. It wasn't my back that was hot, it was my face.

I reached around and brought his hand to my cheek and closed my eyes against the good feeling. I could almost feel Xavier rolling his eyes. "If your hot then take off the covers."

"Nuh uh, I don't wanna!" I pulled his hand up higher and placed it, palm down, fingers out, on my forehead.

Now _that_ was heaven. If only I had something for my throat now...

Chaos and Havoc had sat down side by side next to me and were currently deciding what to do with me.

"Do you love me?" I asked. I didn't care who answered.

"Yeah..." They seemed uncertain.

"Then would someone go get me a glass of water? Please!" I'll bet I sounded really pitiful right now. Really, really pitiful.

"I'll go." Xavier! No way man! You're busy!

"No! My ice pack!" He laughed.

"Then get one of them to take my spot."

"Loser..." But I let him go any way. Then I turned back to the two vampires. "Who's first?"

* * *

Four hours, six glasses of water, and me going through every one of their hands later, finally resulting with me saying I was tired.

"Finally. I never thought you would ever GET sleepy." I yawned and stuck out my tongue.

"You're a big meanie, you know that?" Hi's face was blank.

"Oh yeah, you're sick." I tilted my head. I didn't get it...

"Just lay down and go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired any more." He was growling softly, either out of frustration or soon to be insanity.

"Yes you are. You just told me yourself." I shook my head.

"That was then and this is now. Hey, are you purring! I didn't know you could purr!" His eye twitched and Chaos burst out laughing. Even Xavier was chuckling.

"Huh?" And that was all I could say. "You! Kitty, lay down!" Maybe it was the fever that was influencing me to act like a three year old, or maybe I just felt the need to torture Havoc, whatever it was, it was making me act like a kid. Of course I didn't mind. This was like my second nature.

Acting this playful and teasing.

He shook his head. "I. Am. Not. A. Cat. And you're the one that needs to lay down!"

I pulled back just a little bit and very gently eased out my bottom lip. Then I turned my eyes on him, full blast. I clasped my hands together and got up on my knees. "Please..."

He looked disgruntled. "Fine, yeah, whatever." A slow grin spread across my face as he complied with my wishes.

He shoved himself down on his back, a sound still rumbling from within his chest.

I pulled the covers up over him and me and dropped my once again tired head on his soft shirt. The vibration from beneath my head was like a small lullaby. One that never stopped.

I yawned and somehow my thumb found its way into my mouth. For some reason, every time I got sick, I felt the need to suck on my thumb and hold something like a teddy bear, only I didn't have a teddy bear. So Havoc was going to have to suck up his male pride and become a temporary one.

He gave an almost delirious laugh. "That's what you wanted? Was to use me as a pillow- hey, are you asleep? I thought you said you weren't tired?"

Chaos gave him a glare. "Don't you DARE wake her up. She'll never go asleep again!"

"I knew that!" Then he slowly, very hesitantly, as if trying not to wake me up, even though I had actually yet to fall into a slumber like they thought, wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled closer. Earning myself a smile.

* * *

I woke with a start.

'Damn it all!'

I pushed away from whoever I was on, getting a startled "Hey!" in the process.

I tried to turn and go back words but there was someone there. Damn. I crawled over them quickly, jabbing my knee into what I think may have been a gut. I missed my step and went tumbling to the floor, but I was up and stumbling to my destination a split second later.

I shoved the lid on the toilet up and finally allowed my stomach to empty. I dropped to my knees as someone pulled the hair out of my face and held it bunched up on the back of my head, rolling their hand in a soothing motion on my back.

I was still gaging even though I had nothing left to spit up. Then, before I could get a breath, I was attacked by coughs. And THOSE coughs started another gaging fit.

"God..." I groaned.

"How do you feel?" I don't know who was asking, but obviously they were blind.

"Like Shit." They sighed but before I could say anything else, my stomach had suddenly found something else to throw up. I thanked whoever it was that flushed the toilet before I had started up again.

A hand was softly dabbing a wet wash cloth on my face and another was wiping off my mouth when I had stopped once again.

My stomach was hurting, my throat was burning, and my head felt like it was being ripped apart as slowly as possible. A never ending pain. I was so focused on what hurt that I didn't even feel the tears.

I closed my eyes and more soft, warm tears oozed out from behind my lids.

"Do you think you'll be able to hold down some water?" I shrugged and blindly reached up to flush the toilet just in case. "Well do you want some to just wash your mouth out with?"

"Yes!" I gasped. The taste was horrid. It made me want to barf all over again, but I had nothing left. I was sure of that this time.

"Here you go." The glass was right in front of me and I reached out weakly to grasp it in my hand and bring it to my lips.

I swished and spit. Once, twice, until all of the water was gone. I grabbed the hand cloth that was sitting on the corner of the counter, just within reaching distance.

I wiped my face, my mouth, then down my neck, attempting to clean off the thin drops of sweat that had begun to slid down my skin again.

I was hauled to my feet easily, all of us praying that the motion would make me sick again. I felt so much better though. That was a plus.

I began the seemingly long walk back to bed, with the boys help of course. Someone picked me up and held me cradled against their chest as they slid into the bed. "It's okay now, just go back to sleep." Remind me to thank you Chaos.

I shivered as the said boy pulled up the covers and tucked them around my shoulder.

Getting to sleep wasn't easy, I kept waking up every time I started to doze, but around after my sixth try, I actually fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Someone pressed a small kiss to my forehead and I cuddled closer. I liked this teddy. He was warm AND soft... Breathing too.

Breathing...

Breathing?

My eyes slid up to see Chaos looking down at me. "You okay?" He whispered. I nodded then suddenly wished I hadn't. That had hurt.

I fisted my hands against his chest as I realized how I had been sleeping.

I was sprawled out on Chaos, not even touching the bed, and I had my ear pressed up against his heart. The heart that beat so slowly, you would have thought he was at the end of his life. But that was normal, for vampires anyway.

I let out a huge yawn and Chaos started to chuckle. "Wha-?"

"You look so cute when you yawn like that. You look like a newborn kitten right now, you do know that right?" But newborns look weak and defenseless. Is that really how I looked?

I looked up and him through half lidded eyes and yawned again. "What time is it? And why do I feel like I've been run over by an eighteen wheeler at least twice?"

He shook his head. "You're sick remember? And I think... it's... seven. You've been sleeping all day long. You woke up once, and then you made an impressive dive for the toilet." Impressive? Oh hell. "Oh yeah, You just about shoved Havoc off the bed, kneed me in the stomach, but gave Xavier enough time to jump off the bed before you took him down to the floor with you. BUT THEN, you were up not a second later barfing in the toilet." He continued.

"Great, just give me the play-by-play why don't ya." He grinned.

"I just did."

I pursed my lips. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Hey! You're back!" Did you escape from a mental institution or something man? I haven't _gone_ anywhere.

"Well I mean you're your old self again. Earlier you called Havoc a 'Big Meanie' I believe and then you called him a 'kitty' and forced him to lay down for you so you could use him as a pillow. Kinda funny. He was getting so frustrated with you, I wish you had actually seen it."

I rolled my eyes but smiled any way. "I'm tired again."

He nodded encouragingly. "Then just go back to sleep okay? I'll be right here."

"Tank.. You..." I mumbled softly as I laid my head back down on his slow beating heart.

* * *

**Sorry, I hit a writers block. Okay... this is it... I ran out of ideas and unless I can find anymore, this story isn't going to get going anytime soon. **

**Help if you can.**

**Thanks,**

**Later,**

**Ashley. **


	10. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Meg & Dia- Indiana, Meg & Dia- Timmy, Meg & Dia- Yellow Butterfly.

**Special Thanks To:**

**-Really special thanks to HerMemoriesErased for being a TOTALLY AWSOME TALKING BUDDING! WHOO! XD**

**-Athanasiamikee**

**-Trinity Styles**

**-Lovelyanimeangel**

**!! Warning !!**

**(!! This chapter may make SOME people slightly pissed off,**

**...Or confused...**

**I apologize ahead of time but don't worry, the next chapter will be, hopefully, **

**better with some more laughable things. Thanks. !!)**

**!! Warning !!**

* * *

Chaos nodded encouragingly. "Then just go back to sleep okay? I'll be right here."

"Tank.. You..." I mumbled softly as I laid my head back down on his slow beating heart.

* * *

**The Betrayal**

"Ugh." I took a deep breath and almost squealed with joy when I found I could breath through my nose again. Four days had passed with me being so sick that I didn't even have the strength to smack Havoc in the chest when he suggested giving me a helping hand while I bathed. Xavier had done the honors instead. Now _that_ was torture.

"Damn that asshole, I should go beat the _fuck_ out of that little son-of-a-BITCH!" Wha! What the hell!

My eyes snapped open and I pushed my self up on my elbows. Havoc was rubbing his temples while staring the his computer screen, Chaos had the window open and was sitting on the sill with one leg hanging off, and Xavier was pacing all around the room muttering curses under his breath and threatening a very painful death to who ever was on his mind at the moment.

"Go away! She's not going to talk to you!" What in the hell-?

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone started banging on the door. I swear, I thought the door was going to be broken down.

"Open up the damn door! I need to talk to her!" Why was he here?!

"She's sleeping! Amazingly through all your racket! So shut the hell up and screw the fuck off!" Screw the what off? When had he started talking like _that_! He better not had picked up the habit from me! I wasn't going to take the blame in anyway!

The door rattled a few more seconds before it popped open revealing a very disheveled looking Kain and our eyes locked in the split second it took Xavier to react.

The door slammed shut in Kain's face and locked itself once more. And the banging continued.

"She's awake dammit! I saw her... Hey Sky, you can hear me right?" I opened my mouth to answer but a hand was slapped over it and I made a sound of surprise. Xavier was still there so it wasn't him. And Havoc was still in the corner, only he was grabbing a water bottle out of the mini fridge that Xavier had somehow convinced the Chairman to allow.

He dropped two of the blood tablets in the water and recapped it to shake it around. He plopped back down on his chair and propped his chin up on his empty hand while he drank from the bottle that occupied his other.

So that left Chaos. I began to struggle, angry now. Who gave them the right to decide who I could and couldn't talk to. Even if I really hadn't wanted to _see_ ANY of the Night class for a long while. My teenage instincts kicked in and I felt the need to deify everything they had told me.

Of course I couldn't do that either so, I just settled for smacking, punching, and attacking in anyway any thing I could reach on him.

"Damn you Sky! Stop it!" He hissed in my ear and I could practically feel his rage-enlarged fangs touch tendon that was at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I froze immediately. Sure I could be bitten by a Pureblood and I was fine as long as I wasn't given their blood after. **(I don't know if this is actually how it works, but besides, this is my story and that's what I say is going to happen so... Yeah, that's what's going happen... In this story anyway.)**

I gave a muffled, "Uh huh," and my outburst resulted with a slight nip, hard enough to make me flinch, but soft enough to tell me he didn't want to hurt me.

"Aido feels really bad about the whole thing and he wanted to come down here to tell you himself but I convinced him that they may have been a bad idea..." His voice got lower but still hear-able. "and it seems I was right." He rose his voice again. "He wants to know if you'll forgive him-"

"Forgive him for what!" Xavier ground the words out through clenched teeth. His fangs too, seemed bigger. _Oh shit._

I was so dead. Maybe I shouldn't have answered Kain... Me and my stupid fat mouth.

"Um, for.. Ugh... Er, Nothing!" If I told him what happened, we more than likely would have a dead Aido on our hands. Or, who ever else got in his way... In other words, it wasn't good.

"Tell." Chaos too? What had they been planning this? Ganging up on me and crap? This was wrong on so many levels.

I didn't answer. "TELL US DAMMIT!" I jumped at the outburst. Furiously I began to shake my head, not planning on stopping anytime soon.

Chaos had let go of my mouth to put one arm over one shoulder and across my chest, successfully holding down my own arms, wrapping his free one around my waist, keeping me down on the bed and pressed flush against him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!" I would have yelled more but Xavier choose that moment to suddenly appear in front of me and quickly snatch my chin, forcing me to look at him. I would have shut my eyes but he started growling and I was stuck staring in shock at the vampire before me.

"Havoc." That's the only thing he can say! What the hell did he- wait, what was Havoc doing?!

He had stood and walked closer to me. He knelled beside the bed and placed his hands on either side of my head as soon as Xavier let go.

"Sky! What the hell's going on in there!" Kain was still there? Oh yeah, he was the reason I was going through all this crap. He was so going to die the moment I got my hands on him!

"I'm sorry Sky." Havoc... why are you apologizing? What are you going to do to me that is going to make you sorry?

He touched his forehead to mine and for a split second I felt a sharp jolt run up my spine. Then I got drowsy, really, really drowsy. He let go and looked into my eyes for a moment, the shock on his face quickly turning into anger.

I slumped back against Chaos, suddenly tired, even though I just woke up. What had he done? I felt all tingly and... different. Weak, like a newborn. The room seemed darker too. Wonder why.

But what had he-? No. No way would he use his second power on me right? I mean, he wouldn't do something like that... Right?

But there was this nagging little voice in the back of my head that was reminding me that I didn't know what Havoc's power even was, so how could I say that he didn't just use me. And as much as I tried to deny it, I knew the voice was wasn't wrong.

Chaos shifted me around so I was laying in his arms instead of being held down.

I had missed what Havoc had told Xavier, busy swimming in my thoughts. But then there was a huge crash, followed by a thud and slam. And lastly, a small click.

I opened my eyes wearily. Okay, let's see, our desk was now splinters which more than likely was the crash. Then there was the crack on the door that was on the still shaking wall. Assuming that the door had been slammed would give you the thud. And, yep, the lock was sideways, meaning that it was activated, so there you have your click.

But why was the desk gone and the door cracked?

I was getting this feeling of being watched and when I reopened my eyes, not even knowing when I had closed them again, I found that I had been correct. Havoc was glaring at me through narrowed eyes. Now I just had to figure out why. But first...

"What the _fuck _did you do to me!" Maybe that came out slightly harsher than intended but I would feel guilty about it later. I was starting to feel more awake by the second, and I wanted to know what happened!

"Me? I would have guessed you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself," he sneered at me while Chaos said nothing. "I mean, how hard is it to realize that you just had someone read your damn mind." He- he did WHAT!? "So did you like the kiss that you never told us about or something? I mean the _old Sky_ would have told us in a heartbeat so-"

I hadn't even meant to do it, really. I was in Chaos's arms one second and the next I had Havoc on the ground while straddling his stomach. "How could you even think that you sick bastered! I don't even know him!"

I had a hand on both shoulders, pushing him down as hard as I could. He rolled his eyes. "Obviously you don't _need_ to know him to start swapping spit now do you?" I slapped him. He looked stunned for only a second before gave me an amused expression. "I'm sorry, was that suppose to hurt?"

That's it you dipshit. I curled my hand into a fist and swung. His head snapped to the left by the sheer force of the hit and I could see the red marks from my previous slap starting to form. "I am not a fucking whore you prick!" I hit him again, and again, each time with slightly more force than the last.

I was getting that feeling. The same feeling I got when I punched the girl in the cafeteria. The same rush, the same giddiness that filled me. But this was different. Different but the same... I felt like I was also hurting, breathing was getting difficult. Why did my chest feel so tight? Why was there this annoying stinging sensation behind my eyes and why was my vision getting blurry?

He wasn't fighting back but I could see his face steadily become slightly more pained every time my hand hit him. I couldn't breath anymore. I had to stop. I looked over at Chaos and he had his wide eyes set on me. "Sky."

"What! He was calling me some slut! And all you can do is sit there and watch!? Stop acting so surprised." That giddy feeling was gone, gone and replaced with something relatively close to lonely. But loneliness soon turned to held back anger.

How could they act like this? How could _I_ act like this. I was on the floor attempting to smash Havoc's face in. And it just now dawned on me what had happened. Havoc had insulted me, really insulted, not joking around, and I attacked. But Chaos just watched. What the hell? Something was wrong. Something big.

I tried to push myself off Havoc but he had realized what I was doing and stopped me.

"Let go." I tried to make my face as blank as possible, but I couldn't stop the emotion from showing in my eyes. So I made up for it with the coldness in my tone. I mean after all, did he _want_ me to attack him?

He almost did it, I felt his hand loosen, but when I started to pull away, he realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"No." There was a new air of authority in his voice that I had never heard before, it was like a child learning that their parents could actually ground them. Giving the 'parent' a whole new level of respect. I had stopped and looked down at him. I had been in a mid-rise and was back on my haunches, with confusion on my face.

"No. Stay." Stay? Why? He was mad at- wait a damn minute! He just gave me another dogie command didn't he?

"Fuck no!" And I was up... only to be dragged back down. My back hit the ground with a thud and I resisted the urge to close my eyes and hold my breath. Instead, I tried to glare a hole through Havoc's head.

He stared down at my momentarily immobile body, at least until I could get some air into my lungs. I wasn't doing so well, in fact my vision was starting to go black. Something heavy dropped on me. Bringing me back to reality.

The black was gone now and I was finally able to fill my lungs with the much needed air. Then I saw Havoc. He was sitting on my hips, using all his weight to keep me down. His legs, on either side of me, were being held against me hard, but what really ticked me off, was that he could hold my hands above my head, not even trying, and being able to keep me there as I squirmed and yelled and kicked.

Stupid, strong, obnoxious vampire.

"YOU BASTERED!" I screamed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DAMMIT! WHY DON"T YOU JUST SCREW OFF!" I missed the looked he and Chaos shared, and the fact that he gave me an apologetic look before he leaned closer. That stopped me in mid sentence. "What are- Wait- Hey- Damn i-" He slammed his lips down on mine and I started yelling again, every curse word I had ever heard and in every language I knew.

What was wrong with him? First he insults me, then he lets me attempt to beat the shit out of him, and to top off my weird day, he FUCKING KISSES ME! My volume increased. He wasn't even doing anything! He was just pressing his lips hard against mine. Plus he was putting just a little too much force behind the action...

"Got it." I looked up just as Havoc backed away. One minute I was sucking in air to start yelling again, and the next I had some TAPE over my mouth. Where the hell did they even _find_ some tape? Jerks.

I didn't even bother with the screaming anymore, it wasn't getting me anywhere, and my besides, my throat was starting to hurt.

Havoc was sending me some apologetic glances and he continued to hold me down so Chaos could bind my wrists and ankles with the bedsheets. I made a grunt of discomfort when they pulled to hard but they didn't stop. I hated this, knowing that I was helpless.

My eyes were accusing as I burned holes through their backs. Chaos knelt down beside me bit his lip, like he was having a mental argument with himself.

Finally deciding on something, he made a small reach for me and I flinched. I hadn't even meant to, it had just been an automatic reaction. But the way he froze, just stopped dead, and the way his eyes widened with shock, and the way he slowly withdrew his hands and how his whole body seemed to droop made my blood run cold.

Had I really just done that? I wasn't afraid of them, I was angry with them, so why had I flinched. I dropped my head facing the wall away from the two vampires. Chaos had yet to move and I didn't have to look to see that Havoc too was in shock.

No matter how many of the few fights all of us had ever had, I had always let AT LEAST Chaos touch me. But this time was different. The whole atmosphere of the room was cold, who was it that controlled the temperature again? Havoc wasn't it? So was that around what he was feeling? Cold? Maybe even numb.

There was like this big... balloon in the center of my chest that was filled with all of my guilt... And the more I thought about what I had done the bigger it seemed to get. And so far, it seemed the size of an eighteen wheeler. Pretty big huh?

The door opened but no one looked up, no one moved, actually, I don't think anyone even _noticed_. I was too focused on that one particular spot on the wall. The one that seemed darker than the rest and I just couldn't tear my eyes away. It was the only thing I wanted to see.

"What happened?" I faintly heard the voice, it was familiar, very familiar... Whatever, if I couldn't remember than it obviously isn't too important right? Wrong. In fact, the speaker walked over, strait to me of course, and knelled in front of me. Directly in front of 'my small spot' on the wall.

I looked up, who did this guy think he was? No, not guy, girl. Yukii.

"Hm?" My tone was still cold, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care at the moment; the 'guilt balloon' was just too full.

She cocked her head, "Who said I want anything?"

What the hell- "Mhn guh hway! **(Then go away!)**" Stupid tape! I was seriously going to kill the guys. They just had to tie me AND gag me didn't they!

"But I don't want to." Was she trying to test me? Wasn't she a human too? I'm pretty sure my punches would have a bigger effect on her than it did Havoc right? How 'bout we test this theory out huh?

Just as I started raising up on my elbows to do so, I was tackled to the ground. With the wind knocked out of me all I could do was be limp in the too tight grip. "Wha- who the hell are you!" That was the first thing out of my mouth when I got the air back into my lungs.

The said person pulled back just a little and I was shocked with the beautiful appearance. Black hair, well black at the roots and silver ends, and bright, BRIGHT, electric blue eyes.

"You don't remember me either? I heard you lost some of your memories, but I didn't think you would lose any of me." He was pouting now... Who the hell was this freak?

"Lhm hm ugh dhm!" **(Let me go you dummy!)** He blinked.

"You seriously don't know me?"

"Mn."

He bowed his head. I made a sound behind the tape, trying to tell him to let me go. But he was seriously weird. Like 'Oh My God Run Away' weird. And the moment he let go I would make a dash for it. If he even understood me of course. Actually... Why weren't the boys saying anything? I know they were mad and all, but still.

I looked over the mental guy's shoulder and saw the two, but they were just staring at the boys back with an eyebrow raised. They looked almost exactly alike and had this been under some 'NORMAL' circumstance, I probably would have laughed, but at the moment, I just wanted to scream... and run.

My attention was turned back to my holder as he finally lifted his head with a different look in his eyes. Like the look you would give a friend you haven't seen in ages... But I didn't know this dude.

He grinned. "I'm Fenix, the one chosen to marry you."

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

* * *

**Holy. Crap. **

**That took for-freaking-EVER! I just couldn't bring myself to write about my boys and chick getting into a fight. Especially the whole 'Sky punching Havoc' thing. But yeah... Obviously it's not impossible because... I'VE DONE IT BABY! XD**

**Okay, school is starting in one week exactly one week from today... so, in other words, I apologize if the upcoming stories are not out in a specific time limit. I apologize.**

**Please leave me some review about how terrible or well I have done. It will be much appreciated. (Flames are welcome too I guess, just you know, don't go all over boards 'kay? XD**

**-Later,**

**Night,**

**Ashley.**


	11. The World War 4 Part 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but Sky, Xavier, Chaos, Havoc, and Yukii are mine. (Yes this IS a different Yukii. My friend wanted to be put in here and she goes by Yukii so, I out her in here. Hopefully I won't have to bring out the real Yuuki TOO much. Sorry if you get confused but remember, SHE MADE ME! XD)

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Notes:** This story will MAYBE have some adult situations, but I can tell you now that the story ranges from mild to extreme cursing, so I apologize if that is not your thing, but don't flame me when I already warned you.

**Songs Listened to: **Meg & Dia- Indiana, Meg & Dia- Timmy, Meg & Dia- Yellow Butterfly.

**Special Thanks To:**

**-EVERYONE!**

* * *

He grinned. "I'm Fenix, the one chosen to marry you."

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

* * *

**The World War 4- Part 1**

What? Chosen to... MARRY! NO WAY MAN!

I was torn between shoving my fist in his face or screaming and jumping out of his arms, and I was to busy trying to decide, so in the end, I did nothing but stare at this kid with an expression of pure shock.

Then, he was gone. Well, actually not gone, but he was knocked to the floor a good ways from me. The arm around my waist tightened and pulled me harder against the back behind me but I was still trying to wrap my mind around how did he get so far away so fast.

It was a bloody miracle!

"You decided that for yourself. No one agreed, no one accepted. So back off man!" The person behind me seemed mad. But who was it?

I strained to look over my shoulder but they were so tall! Then Havoc spoke up. "Xavier, man, what happened to you!"

Xavier? No way was that Xavier! The voice was too deep, too rough. They were obviously mistaking him with someone else. "I had a talk with the Night Class and the Chairman." Wait, so he didn't deny it? So this WAS Xavier?

I struggled against the sheets that were tied so tightly around me and tried to pull the tape off my mouth by rubbing my cheeks against my shoulders. **(My friends did this to me once and I had to rub my face on my shoulders to get it off, so it does work... Don't ask how alright? (Some friends right? J/k) XD)**

Xavier ripped it off for me. "Ow! That hurt!" His intention I bet. But why did he have to _yank_ dammit!

"What happened?"

"That's what I asked but she didn't answer me either." Yukii, no offense chick, but can someone that has tape over her mouth REALLY answer you? Come on now, use your head.

I turned my deadly glare towards the two idiots, "You. Are. So. Dead."

I tried to go to them, but Xavier had a hold on my arm. He pulled me back down into his lap and shook his head. "How are you going to do anything with your hands tied behind your back. You can't even walk, you do realize that right?"

"Then untie me!" I was pissed at him too! He's the reason Havoc read my mind!

"That's not how you ask someone to do something for you." Was he scolding me? That bastered. He was next on my list now. Actually, scratch that, he's going to be my first priority now.

I brought my knees up and tried to hit him in the face but he pulled his head back just in time. Stupid vampire reflexes.

"Hey," It was that wannabe husband guy. "Did everyone forget about me already?"

"Shut up!" Everyone but Yukii yelled. He looked taken aback and we all sort of pursed our lips and looked away. The out burst had just slipped out and even now, it seemed like it had been the normal thing to do. Maybe I _had _known him at some point... but whatever, now wasn't the time to worry about it.

I threw another attack at him but instead of hitting him, I waited for him to pull back in an act of dodging before I wedged my knees in between his chest and my body, then pushed. Caught off guard in the already dodging 'position' he had no choice but to let go. Mission accomplished baby!

In a hurried movement I hunched up as small as possible and pulled my arms around my legs, successfully moving my bound wrists from behind my to in front of me.

Then I fought to rip the ties off my ankles but I was stopped before that was possible. Oh well, at least I had freed my arms... somewhat.

I had been picked back up and I was in someones lap, but I couldn't tell you who. But.. it definitely wasn't Chaos, he was actually glaring at the person behind me. Havoc was was rolling his eyes and Xavier wasn't even looking at us. He was talking with a wide eyed Yukii.

"Hello precious!" Damn. I didn't really care that I had been caught, but did it have to be with the most seemingly annoying person in this room!? What the hell did I do in my past life to deserve some type of punishment like this?

Just as I opened my mouth to spew some smart remark, someone, or something, on the outside slammed into the door so hard it just about knocked it off its hinges. Me and Yukii jumped while Fenix tightened his grip on me.

A growl rose in his chest, vibrating against my back. But the guys, all except for Xavier was grinding teeth, fangs enlarged slightly. Actually, Xavier wasn't even in the room. When did he leave?

I turned my head slightly and VERY quietly asked Fenix who it was. But he didn't answer, instead, Chaos did. And though he only said one word, it didn't take a genius to figure out. "Bloodsucker," aka, Night Class.

Why were they here? A bang in the hall way had me trying to jump up. I wanted to see what was going on. I wanted to know who was out there, and even if I knew I was going to regret it later, I still wanted to go. How twisted right?

Yukii got up instead, walking almost as slowly as she could have ever gone to the door, and opened it softly. Not leaving enough room for me to see.

DAMN HER TO HELL!

I heard yelling, actually... I'm pretty sure the whole building heard yelling, and I could make out a few words. Like, "Sky" and "Fuck" and "Screw off" and "Back off". Things like that you know?

I slowly and carefully eased my arm loose, and waited until ever bit of his attention was focused on the door and the vampires that were on the outside.

Then I slammed my elbow back into the joint on Fenix's throat where the shoulder and neck met, forcing the immediate 'release' action.

I tumbled a little ways, stopped, and started rolling as fast as I could, making it as far away from the guys as possible.

Obviously that wasn't very far, with them having what, super speed you know.

I had yanked off the ropes when I had rolled, but that did me little to no good, as I was pounced on the moment I got away.

But what I hadn't been expecting, was for my attacker to snag their teeth in the skin of my neck.

Successfully piercing the skin.

Everything grew almost to a deadly silence.

Havoc and Fenix jumped in front of me and my holder, down, crouched, and ready to spring.

But then I saw them.

All of the night class, excluding Kaname, had somehow gotten through the door and was in mirrored stances of my group.

What really surprised me, was Xavier who had somehow appeared before me, in between the previous two, also ready to fight.

"How dare you." I didn't really catch who said it, but I couldn't move around to see. Courteous to the fangs clamped on the side of my neck.

When Fenix relocated the position, I also noticed that I was the only female in here. Yukii and the other vampire girls were missing.

Hm, wonder why.

Actually, Chaos had never bitten me before now that I thought about it.

This was the first time, and it, for some reason, hurt.

Like that annoying pinching of a shot. Annoying and slightly painful.

And my blood.

My red, red blood that was rolling from my cut neck in small droplets, the rest was caught by Chaos.

It was so warm, my blood was. But then why did it feel so cold? Like death.

In fact, his breath was even colder than I felt. Why was that? He was always the warmest of the three. Wasn't he?

Right now, I assumed he was the maddest in the room though.

One person moved, barely leaned forward, and Chaos practically snapped.

Into a whole new person.

His arms tightened around me so tight, it too almost hurt. And his legs came up on either side of me, like a cage, pushing me back farther.

He nudged his face in closer to the crook of my neck, forcing my head to the side.

He was taking such small sips, **(Don't forget, Purebloods came bite people, just as long as they don't give the humans their blood in return) **No longer allowing any drops to make it pass his lips.

This, in return, pissed off the entire Night Class, resulting in a whole new revolution.

World War 4.

And I had a front row seat.

* * *

**Okay.**

**Kill me if you want for the shortness and such a long wait, but then that would result in no more stories... So yeah, that WOULD IN FACT BE A VERY BAD THING TO DO!! **

**But really, I am SOOO sorry the HUGE wait and such little amount.**

**I promise to do better next time.**

**But school is SO FUCKING DIFFICULT AND IT'S ONLY THE THIRD WEEK!**

**What type of crap is this?**

**So much homework, I just about already ripped the seams on my bag. My ONLY way of transporting all of my BOOKS, SPIRELS, (more than one) BINDERS, and SMALER NOTEBOOK, along with a few seven or eight folders give or take.**

**So I apologize, but I am trying. So PLEASE bear with me.**

**And know that every single on of your reviews make me SMILE! (Even If I only get one, for some reason, it still makes me so happy it's not even funny, LOL.**

**-Later,**

**Ashley.**


End file.
